Tokyo ghoul - Lagras
by alma.pd
Summary: Spin off del final de Tokyo ghoul. Cinco años han pasado desde la guerra del dragón la TSC en cooperación con el frente unido han logrado traer nuevamente la paz a Tokio. Kaneki vive feliz con su familia y está parcialmente activo en las misiones del TSC. Pero un incidente amenaza la paz de Tokio, junto a su familia, puesto que miembros ella está involucrado.
1. Un Tokio dividido

Cinco años habían pasado desde la guerra del dragón, una de las consecuencias de aquella guerra fue la aparición de los huérfanos de dragón los cuales eran criaturas agresivas y salvajes que se dedicaban a asesinar humanos y ghouls.

Para poder mantener a los ciudadanos de Tokio a salvo de estas criaturas la organización TSC ( organización formada en su mayoría por antiguos miembros de CCG) en colaboración con el frente unido (formado por ghoul miembros de cabra) decidieron unirse para aislar a los huérfanos dragones dentro de los distritos que ya estaban invadidos por ellos y crear una barrera para que estas criaturas no pasaran al resto de los distritos, dividiendo a Tokio en la zona segura y en la zona infestada por los monstruos.

Por lo que gracias a la constante vigilancia del TSC y el frente unido los ciudadanos de Tokio podían vivir con menos miedo, tratando de volver a sus vidas normales.

En uno de los puntos de vigilancia de la barrera anti h. dragones

\- Tapate la boca para bostezar acabo de oler lo que cenaste – dijo un joven con dos lunares bajo sus ojos a su compañera mientras de la TSC

\- Lo siento señor Urie – contesto la muchacha avergonzada, esta era unos años más joven que Urie.

\- ¿No dormiste bien? ¿Acaso te quedaste jugando videojuegos con Saiko hasta tarde?

\- No señor para nada – la chica se sentía como en un interrogatorio debido a las reiteradas preguntas de Urie- no cometería esa irresponsabilidad sabiendo que tenía turno de vigilancia en la mañana y menos sabiendo que es usted quien estaba en el turno de noche

\- Bueno espero que hacia sea Sanzu – continuo hablando serio Urie mientras le entregaba a la chica las llaves de la estación de vigilancia. – Que tengas un buen turno muchacha

\- Sí, señor Urie

Urie se marchó de la estación de vigilancia junto con el resto del equipo del turno de noche dejándole el mando al turno de la mañana entre los cuales había un miembro de los Quinx y aprendiz de él.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora luego del cambio de turno, cuando uno de los inspectores decidió ir a hacer una ronda mientras que el resto revisaba las cámaras todos atentos a cualquier evento extraño, pero el tiempo pasaba y el sujeto que había ido hacer la ronda no volvía lo cual le dio un mal presentito a la Quinx.

AL llamar por radio su compañero no le contestaron, por lo que la Quinx salió del cuartel a investigar dejando a dos ghouls y un inspectores en el fuerte.

Mientras la Quinx buscaba su compañero, sintió un ruido que la hizo estar en alerta, luego diviso una silueta que no parecía humana frente a ella, esta silueta tenía en sus manos alrededor del cuellos de su compañero, inmediatamente esta que era un ukaku lanzo un ataque directo hacia el extraño ser, pero cuando el humo del ataque se dispersó la Quinx logro ver que su oponente estaba intacto, además de su verdadera forma.

\- ¿Por qué llevas eso? – dijo la Quinx impresionada al ver la forma del ser frente a él– se supone que ya nadie lo usa...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un frio invadió el lado lateral del cuerpo de Touka mientras dormía, aquella sensación la hizo despertarse dándose cuenta que la razón de aquel frio era debido a que las tapas de la cama estaban abiertas justo en el lado en cual dormía su esposo, lo cual se debía a que este ya se había levantado de la cama.

Desde la cocina Touka se escuchó las voces de dos personas una proveniente de un adulto y la otra de una niña pequeña. Al entrar se encontró con quien era su esposo vestido con un delantal este tenía un bol de repostería en sus manos mientras que a su lado estaba su hija lamiendo la cuchara del bol.

\- ¿Te gusto? – preguntó Kaneki a la niña.

\- Si esta rico – contesto ella con una sonrisa, luego acerco la cuchara al peluche que llevaba con ella, el cual era el de un conejo blanco vestido de camarero, el cual solo tenía un ojo de botón al lado izquierdo, ya que en donde debía llevar el ojo derecho tenía un parche negro. - ¿verdad que huele bien patchy?

\- Bien entonces si Patchy lo aprobó debe estar muy bueno – señalo Touka con lo que ambos se dieron cuenta de su presencia

\- ¡Mama! - la niña se acercó a abrazar a Touka.

\- Touka – le dirigió una sonrisa Kaneki a su esposa – hoy me desperté más temprano, pero no quise desperté a ti.

\- Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando saliste de la cama, por un momento pensé que me había quedado dormida

\- Lo siento si te hice pensar eso ... Esto lo compensara. – Kaneki le acerco la cuchara a Touka

\- Oye ¿Qué te pasa? No puedo comer eso – se alego Touka retrocediendo

\- Esto si puedes lo hice con nuestra comida y un poco de la comida sintética de Kimi, me dio una nueva muestra ayer y la quise probar

\- No lo sé sinceramente esa comida sabe más o menos

\- Vamos prueba Ichika ya la probo y le gusto, solo hay que saber prepararla

\- Si mama esta buena

\- ¿Y para cocinar esto te levantaste más temprano?

\- No, experimentar con la comida fue una idea que me surgió en el momento

Kaneki volvió a acercarle la cuchara a Touka para que ella probara, pero esta volvió a hacerle el quite

\- De todas formas no tengo hambre

\- Touka pruébalo – le insistió Kaneki

\- Que no lo voy a hacer – retrocedió

\- Ichika no dejes que tu mamá siga retrocediendo

La niña se puso detrás de Touka impidiéndole el paso hacia atrás, la ghoul estaba acorralada entre su hija y su esposo

\- ¿Usaras a la nuestra hija para hacerme probar esa cosa?

\- Ichika...- dijo Kaneki con un tono como si le estudiara dando la orden de atacar a la niña

\- Mama ¿Por qué no quieres probar lo que papa hizo? – la niña al hacer la pregunta coloco unos ojos gigantes que clavo en Touka junto con abrazar a su peluche con los brazos cruzados.

Touka no resistió esa mirada tiernamente amenazante por lo que decidió rendirse y probar la comida

\- Bien – suspiro

La chica abrió la boca dejando que Kaneki le diera a probar

\- Oye la verdad es que estaba bueno

\- Ves te lo dije gruñona – contesto el chico con una sonrisa, luego su atención cambio hacia su hija – Ichika ya se está haciendo tarde tienes que ir a bañarte y colocarte el uniforme para la escuela.

\- Sipi – contesto la niña.

Touka observo como la niña se iba a su habitación, pero una llamada de atención por parte de Kaneki la hizo voltearse y dirigir su mirada en él.

\- ¿Qué pa...- Un beso por parte de Kaneki le corto frase.

\- Tenías comida junto al labio – dijo este al separarse

Sin embargo no tomo mucho tiempo para que nuevamente sus labios volvieran a juntarse esta vez en un beso más intenso, como si se comieran entre ambos, Touka tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kaneki mientras que este le acariciaba la mejilla.

\- ¡Mamá! – se escuchó un grito proveniente del baño - ¡El agua sale muy caliente! ¡Ahora muy fría!

Separaron sus labios, pero Touka seguía con los brazos alrededor de su esposo, ambos se miraron con una risita, ya que les causaba mucha gracias los gritos de la niña.

\- Voy a ayudar Ichika a regular el agua – dijo Touka

\- Ya tendremos tiempo más tarde - agrego Kaneki dándole un último beso a su esposa.

Kaneki estaba en el auto devuelta de ir a dejar a su hija a la escuela y a Touka en la nueva cafetería que esta había abierto cuando de pronto sonó su celular, este reconoció el número de Hide.

Según lo que le explico Hide por teléfono había un problema en uno de los puntos de vigilancia de la barrera ubicado en el distrito 3, su amigo no le había dado muchos detalles, pero fue claro en que necesitaba su presencia.

Al llegar Kaneki se encontró con una terrible escenario todos los investigadores del turno de la mañana estaban muertos, el lugar estaba lleno de sangre, las extremidades de algunos estaban separadas de sus cuerpos, los investigadores de TSC rondaban por el lugar examinando la escena y buscando pistas.

\- ¿Qué paso? – hablo Kaneki sorprendido

\- Recibimos un mensaje de auxilio pero cuando llego el primer equipo que intersecto la señal lo que encontró fue lo mismo que ves. Esto lo hicieron para romper la barrera en este sector.- Explico Hide

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que los huérfanos dragones entraron al sector seguro?

\- Se supone que eso debería haber pasado pero no hemos encontrado a ninguna criatura, es posible que como hace tiempo limpiamos los sectores alrededor de la barrera, los H. dragón ya han aprendido que mientras más cerca de la barrera más probabilidades hay de que los exterminemos. Sin embargo no descartamos que algunos la cruzaran y al no encontrar comida fresca aquí fueran a la ciudad. Como ya volvíamos a restaurar la barrera solo los queda buscar s hay huérfanos dragón por ahí además de averiguar quién hizo esto.

\- Esto no lo hace solo una persona, aunque fuese un ghoul, no así de rápido y sin dejar rastro después de todo aquí además de los miembros del TSC también hay ghoul del frente unido

\- Y entre los miembros del TSC también hay un Quinx – agredo entre serio y triste Hide

Un escalofríos de miedo invadió el cuerpo de Kaneki

\- ¿Qué Quinx estaba presente? – pregunto preocupado Kaneki

\- Era uno de la tercera generación de Quinx, pero el que estaba en el turno antes que ella era Urie Kuki, es más el cuerpo de la Quinx se encuentra ya en el camión que lleva los cuerpos y quien está supervisando eso es Urie, cuando supo lo que había pasado vino de inmediato sin que se le llamara.

Kaneki salió del edificio de vigilancia para encontrarse con Urie.

\- Kaneki se acercó al muchacho colocando su mano en el hombro del Quinx

\- ¿Haise? – Urie aun llamaba a Kaneki Haise como un forma de cario había él - Estoy seguro que no había dormido bien porque se quedó jugando videojuegos con Saiko – dijo mirando el cuerpo de la Quinx - espero que Saiko no piense esto mismo, se sentirá culpable y no me gusta verla llorar

\- Dile que durante la semana iré al chateau y llevare a Ichika, eso la alegrara – comento Kaneki - pero ¿Cómo estás tú?

\- Lo superare – Hablo Urie – cuando se resuelva el caso

\- Y yo ayudare lo más que pueda – afirmo Kaneki

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, luego Urie volvió a tomar la labra

\- Haise, Sanzu dejo un mensaje antes morir – Dijo Urie mirando con seriedad a Kaneki - pienso que es mejor que lo sepas ahora y no cuando leas los reportes.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué mensaje dejo?

Urie le mostro a Kaneki una fotografía de unas siglas escritas en el suelo con sangre.

\- Esto es lo una deducción según lo que vi, pero Sanzu al parecer fue atacada por un quinqué, ya que su cuerpo y quinqué tenían marcas de kagune pero sin presencia de los fluidos característicos de un kagune. Por eso creo que es más correcto suponer que era un quinqué. Además el quinqué de Sanzu estaba destrozado, su atacante uso un quinqué muy pesado y fuerte, eso es lo que pensé en un principio pero al ver esas siglas mi teoría cambio, por lo que ahora creo que talvez no era un quinqué fuerte lo que tenía el enemigo, sino que una armadura muy dura. Después de todo ahí dice ART... ¿Haise recuerdas que arma del CCG tenía esas siglas de abreviación?

Kaneki inhalo profundo

\- El Arata...


	2. Tras los rastros de un fantasma

En la mente de Kaneki no paraba de rondar el hecho de que la armadura Arata usada antes por el CCG a base de Kakuhou del padre de Touka estuviera involucrada en el caso de "fuga de los D.H"

\- El arata – repitió Kaneki pensativo – Luego del fin de la guerra dragón , disolución de la CCG de Tokio y unión entre investigadores y los ghoul de cabra, pedí a los investigadores que entregaran todas sus quinqués hechas con los familiares de algún miembro de cabra, ellos las entregaron como un acto de buena fe a nuestra alianza, con lo que a la ves yo me comprometí a mantener el orden entre los ghoul de cabra, así ellos no se dedicarían a matar indiscriminadamente. Así fue como llego a las manos de Touka y Ayato el quinqué "Narukami" (Quinqué usado por Arrima) que había sido hecha con el Kakuhou de Hikari Kirishima la madre de ellos, sin embargo en el caso de Arata la cosa fue distinta, ya que debido al constante uso que se le daba al Kakuhou de Arata para la creación de la armadura este era conservado en el mismo cuerpo de Arata. Aquella información fue nueva para mí, puesto que era tan confidencial que ni siquiera yo como Haise me había enterado de ella, si bien sabia de la existencia del Arata, yo al llegar solo a clase especial asociado aun no era informado del procedimiento de conservación del Arata, esa era información que solo manejaban los jefes y los clase especial... lo siento Touka jamás se me paso por la cabeza que esa armadura era hecha con tu padre después de todo yo nunca lo conocí, no fue hasta recibir el anillo que tú me regalaste que recién me entere de su nombre. Sin embargo el cuerpo de Arata jamás llego a Touka ni a Ayato ya que durante la guerra dragón, aprovechándose de la crisis que tenis la CCG esta fue asaltada, se llevaron armas e información de los cuarteles, entre esos el cuerpo de Arata Kirishima.

Hide apareció con un vaso de café entrando al auto de Kaneki, ambos se estaban preparando para patrullar los alrededores de Tokio.

\- Me imagine que necesitarías combustible – le dijo Hide a su amigo entregándole el vaso

\- Café de máquina – dijo con un suspiro de derrota Kaneki, ya que ese no le gustaba mucho e café de las maquinas

\- Es lo que hay amigo

\- He estado pensando que tal vez deberíamos interrogar a la familia Washuu, después de todo lo más probable es que quienes asaltaran la CCG hace cinco años fuera la organización V

\- Ya investigamos esa ves la casa Washuu y con la cooperación de Matsuri, él nos permitió allanar toda la casa pero no encontramos rastro

\- Pero Matsuri Washuu, solo permaneció unos meses en la casa, luego fue expulsado ya que asumió otro miembro de la familia el liderazgo del clan.

\- Oye no siembre los malvados tienen que ser los Washuu Kaneki – comento Hide – además por lo que se el nuevo líder del clan está muy alejado de la familia principal, era así como de las ramas más aledañas

\- Sí que estas informado sobre esa Familia Hide

\- Jaja yo siempre lo sé todo, soy muy despierto...el rubio es solo para despistar.

La TSC tenía dos prioridades principales una era averiguar quiénes habían atacado la estación de vigilancia por lo cual estos estaban haciendo lo posible para recuperar las imágenes de las cámaras y la segunde prioridad era buscar a los huérfanos de dragón que habían entrado a la ciudad, labor en la que estaban más involucrados los ghouls en especial Kaneki, la TSC convoco a un toque de queda para la ciudad de Tokio sin embargo solo se dio la información que era preventivo, ya que se prefirió no asustar a la población. Sin embargos las horas pasaban y ningún rastro en Tokio sobre algún huérfano de dragón ¿Era posible que ninguno cruzara la barrera a pesar de tener la oportunidad?

\- ¿Siguen sin encontrar nada? – pregunto Touka sirviéndole un café a Kaneki quien se había escapado a descansar unos minutos en la nueva cafetería :Re luego de dejar a Hide en los cuarteles de la TSC, ya que este lo habían llamado para trabajo en el sector de inteligencia.

\- Hemos hecho una ronda por todo la mayoría de Tokio hasta nos hemos rotado para buscar en los mismos sectores que ya busco otro grupo, con el solo fin de verificar que me no se nos escapara nada, sin embargo aun así no hay rastros. Solo nos tienen andando en círculos.

Kaneki recibió un mensaje mientras se tomaba el café, el cual venía con la fotografía de un huérfano de dragón muerto. Según el reporte que le mandaba ningún miembro de la TSC o del frente unido había tenido relación con ese exterminio.

\- Las cosas solo se vuelven más enredadas – comento Kaneki terminándose su café

\- ¿Pero cómo no puede haber ninguna pista? – hablo Touka

\- Si hay algo... - Kaneki estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de revelar algo delicado para Touka, cuando se percató prefirió callar – pero aun no es confiable solo suposiciones – dijo un poco nervioso el chico

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Lo que pasa es que es confidencial... - seguía nervioso

Kaneki prefirió no hablar sobre el mensaje póstumo de la Quinx con Touka hasta no estar seguro que de la presencia del Arata, sin embargo no le agradaba ocultarle ese tipo de información a su esposa.

\- Oye no tienes que decirme todo sobre el trabajo, es normal que omitas algunas cosas – le aclaro Touka retirándole la taza de café – así que tranquilízate.

\- Si tienes razón. – se relajó Kaneki

\- A menos que como miembro del frente unido quiera salir de mi retiro y tomar un puesto es esta operación

\- ¿Quieres participar en el caso Touka?- Kaneki se pudo en alerta

\- Era solo un comentario – lo miro Touka seria – no creí que me pondrías esa cara, seque no te gusta que participe en las misiones, además tengo una cafeteria y una hija de quien preocuparme, no volveré al campo.

\- ¿Te enojaste?- hablo Kaneki mientras Touka se alejaba con la taza.

\- No – gruño la chica

Kaneki se colocó el abrigo que había dejado en el perchero indicando que se estaba arreglando para irse de la cafetería y volver al trabajo

\- Otra cosa ¿Podrías tu...- Kaneki trato de hablar con delicadeza, ya que aun sentía ese aura de molestia en Touka

\- ¿Recoger a Ichika de la escuela? – le completo la frase Touka – si lo hare

\- Gracias... recuerda que hoy hay toque de queda, así que recuerda cerrar temprano

\- No me digas lo que ya se.

El muchacho dio unos pasos para salir de la cafetería pero Touka lo detuvo

\- Oye bruto se te olvida algo

Kaneki al darse cuenta de lo que era entendió que a Touka se e estaba pasando el enojo, le sonrió y luego le dio un beso.

\- Adiós no llegues tan tarde – se despidió Touka.

\- Touka si la armadura Arata está metida en esto es posible que encontremos el cuerpo padre – se dijo así mismo Kaneki.

El TSC estaba ubicado en las ex instalaciones del CCG, puesto que fueron cedidos por Matsuri Washuu, quien era en ese tiempo el cabeza de la familia Washuu y dueño de toda la inmobiliaria, aquel acto fue una forma de expiar los pecados de su familia. Entre los edificios de los cuales ahora era dueño el TSC estaba la cárcel ghoul Kokuria, la cual aún albergaba a los ghouls problemáticos aquellos que ni siquiera tenían la protección del frente unido. Este lugar era ocasionalmente visitado por Kaneki, quien venía a ver a un ghoul con el cual siempre tuvo una relación complicada.

\- Buenas tardes Eto – dijo Kaneki a una pared de vidrio

Al otro lado de esta se asomó la cara de una mujer uno poco mayor que Kaneki, de cabello verde largo y enmarañado, era flacucha, su rostro se veía cansado con ojeras la cuales eran más visibles debido a que los enormes lentes que llevaba, los cuales aumentaban el tamaño de sus ojos

\- Hola mi querido Kaneki – dijo la mujer sentándose en una silla frete a la ventana

\- Eto te ves fatal – expreso Kaneki con un tono sarcástico al verla por la ventana.


	3. Reyes

\- Si, ya lo sé, estoy horrible, hace poco extrajeron un poco de Kakuhou... ya se me ha regenerado la mayoría, pero últimamente lo están haciendo más seguido...de seguro son recomendaciones de esa perra de Mado - escupió con desagrado Eto - ay perdón verdad que ella es como tu mami – dijo con sarcasmo, ya que no era su intención mostrar que estaba arrepentida de verdad.

\- Si te hace sentir mejor las quinqués que hacen contigo son muy resistentes

\- Obvio que son de buena calidad, soy una chica fuerte

Eto Yoshimura había sido derrotada por Nimura Furuta lo cual la dejo al borde de la muerte, luego de eso Furuta junto a los miembros de V la capturaron volviéndola un títere que usaron con ayuda de Donato Porpora como un arma contra los investigadores del CCG y los ghouls de cabra durante la guerra del dragón , sin embargo cuando Porpora fue asesinado Eto logro liberarse de la manipulación y por venganza ayudo a los ghouls de cabra y al CCG a derrotar a los miembros de V, debido a su ayuda, junto a que esta también influyo en revelar que la familia Washuu era en realidad ghouls, además de ser una escritora famosa,

Ayudar en la guerra del dragón, influir en la revelación de la familia Washuu como ghouls y además ser una escritora famosa ósea una figura pública con muchos seguidores, fueron razones por las que en el TSC se debatían si debían ejecutarla por sus crímenes, ya que después de todo ella era responsable de la mayoría de las bajas del CCG, una asesina y fundadora del árbol aogiri.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo arrestada sin resolución de su caso muchos fans humanos de ella nadaban cartas y llamaban para que se le perdonada la vida, finalmente, se le ofreció un trato: La vida de Eto Yoshimura seria perdonada a cambio de que esta aceptara cooperar con avances en la creación de armas para la TSC, para lo cual debía permitir que se le extrajera parte de su Kakuhou, sin embargo los médicos de la TSC serían cautelosos en quitar solo el suficiente para no provocar efectos secundarios y permitir una regeneración, disminuyendo los daños físicos y mentales hacia ella ( ósea para no quedar como había quedado Rize Kamishiro), sin embargo Eto debía permanecer toda su vida encerrada y recibiendo el alimento justo para mantenerse viva pero no causar problemas. Eto Yoshimura acepto el trato con la condición de que le dieran una cama decente, un escritorio y los instrumentos necesarios para seguir escribiendo en su tiempo de encierro y además no quería estar completamente aislada del mundo, a lo cual la TSC respondió entregándole una radio y un televisor, con lo cual por lo menos se enteraba de las noticias del mundo exterior, además de aun recibir cartas de algunos fans y continuando publicando libros desde prisión. Esa era la vida de Eto Yoshimura.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí Kaneki? ... déjame adivinar ¿Tiene que ver con el toque de queda?

Eto rio

\- Lo sabía, sabía que ese toque de queda era por algo más grande que una "alerta amarilla"... la TSC es tan predecible como la CCG, bueno mi querido Kaneki cuéntame los detalles tal vez en algo pueda ayudar.

Kaneki conto a Eto desde el ataque al sector de vigilancia hasta el huérfano drago encontrado muerto.

\- Bueno lo que yo pienso es que quien organizo esto lo que está haciendo es demostrar que la TSC y el frente unido no son perfectos, que a pesar de todas las precauciones que tomen siempre abra un punto ciego que pude ser atacado... demostrar que: aunque estas sean nuevas organizaciones no son tan distintas a la CCG, sino que también tienen grandes fallos...Pero no te asustes aunque se demuestre algo como eso no es suficiente para poner a la población en contra de la TSC y el frente unido, la gente no pedirá pedirá renuncias o algo así, después de todo aunque no sean perfectas organizaciones son las únicas que Tokio tiene.

\- Ósea que el único motivo que podrían tener los atacantes es mostrar nuestras debilidades, algo como eso les podría hacer pensar a los ciudadanos de Tokio que también la barrera tiene su debilidad y que los tiempos de paz no duraran para siempre – reflexiono Kaneki.

\- Si en estos cinco años Tokio se había olvidado del infierno que se vive a allá afuera esto sería un recordatorio, el solo hecho de ver a un huérfano dragón en las calles lo seria.

\- Si la población piensa eso, el estrés y miedo que logramos reducir en estos años volvería a aumentar, sin embargo aún está el hecho de que el único huérfano dragón que cruzo la barrera fue asesinado por quien sabe quién y hasta ahora no se ha reportado a nadie atacado por él.

\- Talvez los responsables solo querían generar un susto, pero sin consecuencias fatales – comento Eto

\- ¿Sin consecuencias fatales? Asesinaron a unos investigadores y ghouls

\- Bueno matar aciviles inocentes es distinto que matar ghouls del frente unido o investigadores, aunque aún quedan muchos cabos sueltos en esta historia- Eto mostro una pequeña sonrisa de emoción - además todo es solo suposición mías... esta última parte de "no poner en peligro a los civiles" está muy interesante, si resuelves este caso Kaneki quiero saber e final.

\- ¿Conoces a algún ghoul que tenga la capacidad de elaborar este tipo de planes?¿Que pueda ser capaz de tener una organización? O más personas a su cargo – pregunto Kaneki, aprovechando los conocimientos que Eto podría tener del mundo ghoul.

\- La verdad, los ghouls más fuertes que conocía son los que pertenecen al frente unido... tampoco conozco a ghouls tan tontos que sean capaces de retar a dos organizaciones. Así que lamento no poder ayudarte con esa parte Kaneki.

\- Por lo menos ya tengo una teoría de cuáles podrían ser los planes de estos individuos, gracias Eto

Kaneki se estaba preparando para retirarse pero Eto le hablo por última vez.

\- Oye si ves a esa maldita de Mado dile que, aun que me vea así... sigo siendo más sexy que ella.

Al salir al pasillo Kaneki entro con Akira.

\- Kaneki ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué haces por aquí? – lo salido Akira.

\- Vine a ver a la señorita Takatsuki.

\- Ah al búho – dijo Akira con indiferencia, aun le tenía odio – por lo menos provechaste de verla antes de que volviera a entrar al quirófano

\- ¿Qué otra vez? ¿No cree que está exagerando señora Akira?- comento con un tono un poco tímido Kaneki, ya que la brutalidad de Akira lo estaba inquietado.

Akira no le respondió debido que hacer sufrí a Eto era una forma de venganza, hace un tiempo qu Akira Mado trabajaba en las instalaciones de Kokuria ayudando en las mejoras para los quinqués, después de estar al borde de la muerte luego de la operación en la isla Ru dejo el frente de batalla y se dedicó a trabajos más administrativos, principalmente porque sus motivaciones para luchar habían disminuido desde que había hecho las pasas con Touka y Hinami.

\- ¿Te has vuelto a involucrar en un caso de la TSC? – pregunto Akira.

\- Si Hide me ha pedido ayuda, aunque de seguro también esa petición es de parte de Marude , por lo que he dejado mi retiro para ayudar

\- Si, ya había escuchado que este era un caso delicado, no me extraña que te hubiesen llamado...¿Y cómo está tu Hija Kaneki?

\- Bien, ya está lleno a la escuela hace unas semanas

\- ¿La escuela?

\- Si aunque aún mantenemos oculto el hecho de que ella es mitad ghoul ya que los niños nos entienden bien algunas cosas y podrían tenerle miedo, por suerte ella si ha entendido que tiene que ocultarse, es una niña inteligente. – dijo Kaneki con un aire de orgullo.

\- Me gustaría verla, pero...

\- No quieres toparte con Touka – agrego Kaneki, este entendía que Akira aun sentía un pequeño grado de odio hacia Touka, debido a que esta era la asesina del padre de la investigadora, a pesar de que Akira ya no deseaba la venganza tampoco le agradaba la presencia de su esposa. - Cuando termine este caso y vuelva a mi normal y familiar podríamos junarnos, a Ichika le gusta mucho ir al parque por las tardes y Touka está

\- Me encantaría –contesto Akira

\- Bueno ya me tengo que ir Señora Akira, de le mis saludos al Señor Mado lamentablemente no me he topado con él en las rondas de vigilancia

\- Si yo le daré tus salidos a Koutaro.

Ya era casi media noche cuando Kaneki volvió a su hogar

\- Buenas noches – le dijo Touka

\- Lo siento recibimos el informe de la autopsia de los cuerpos muy tarde y...- Kaneki se dio cuenta que Touka lo miraba seria - sabes no te voy a molestar con cosas del trabajo

\- Sera mejor que no pienses en el trabajo y te vayas a dormir, tienes unas horribles ojeras

\- ¿Cómo esta Ichika? No la he visto desde la mañana – Kaneki hablaba con un tono apagado por el cansancio.

Kaneki fue hasta la pieza de su hija para verla desde la puerta

\- Se quedó dormida esperándote – misiono Touka con un pequeño gruñido.

\- Perdón no debí llegar tan tarde

\- Kaneki te estas metiendo muy de lleno en este caso otras ves por lo menos tedas un tiempo para dormir

\- Touka cuando esto termine volveré a nuestra vida normal de ayudare con la niña y la cafetería, avanzare con algunos libros...

\- Kaneki no me molesta el hecho de que no estuvieras para ayudarme, estabas trabajando y lo entiendo, pero siento que hay algo más en este caso ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Hay alguien en peligro? ¿Tiene que ver contigo?... ¿O con alguien que conoces?

\- No lo sé – dijo Kaneki afligido - es lo que quiero descartar o confirmar

\- Okey dejare el interrogatorio por hoy vamos a dormir

Touka e acurruco a un lado de Kaneki abrazándolo por atrás mientras este estaba pensativo, la chica se dio cuenta que este estaba observando el anillo que ella le había regalado en donde estaban escritos los nombres de los padres de Touka.

\- Estas en las nueves ¿Por qué ves tanto ese anillo? – pregunto Touka.

\- Por nada

Touka volteo la cabeza de Kaneki

\- ¿Qué me ocultas Kaneki ken? – lo miro a los ojos.

\- Nada – dijo este nervioso – solo pienso

\- ¿Y en qué piensas que te tiene tan atontado?

Kaneki le dio un beso a su mujer

\- Sinceramente... en ti

Volvió a darle un beso mientras metía sus manos por el pijama de la chica a la vez que esta lo abrazaba con fuerza.


	4. Lazos tóxicos

Era temprano en la mañana cuando a Hide lo despertó su celular, al contestes la otra persona al otro lado de la línea se presentó como uno de los miembros del departamento tecnológico de la TSC.

\- Inspector Nagashika, hemos logrado reconstruir una de las grabaciones de seguridad.

\- ¿La grabación muestra algo importante?

\- Pues como se sospechaba, uno de los atacantes traía puesta la armadura Arata.

\- Okey, pide que la tengan lista en la sala de proyecciones, convocaremos a una reunión para las 8:15.

\- De acuerdo inspector – dijo la voz en la otra línea.

Una vez que el inspector de inteligencia colgó, Hide marcó un número en su teléfono.

\- Alo...Hola Hide querido ,no sabes lo que me encanta escuchar tu voz – se escucho la voz de una mujer en la otra líneas

\- Oye ya reconstruimos una de las cámaras donde aparece grabado el ataque a la barrera de protección a Tokio – Hablo Hide

\- ¿Y yo que rayos tengo que ver con eso?

\- En aproximadamente una hora veremos la grabación completa – Hide suspiro – solo quería saber que no voy a encontrarme con una sorpresa

\- ¿No se supone que uno es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario? – expreso con tranquilidad la voz al otro lado del celular.

\- Como pensé – contesto Hide apenado

\- Hide, sin importar las cosas que el resto piense de mi recuerda que te... - Hide corto su teléfono.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – se dijo Hide a si mismo con un tono de derrota – Perdóneme Kaneki...

En la casa de Kaneki y Touka.

\- ¡Mama, papa no puedo abrir! – era Ichika la que estaba de del otro lado de la puerta –¡¿papá cerraron con pestillo?!

Kaneki quien fue el primero en dispersarse intento despertar a Touka que estaba encima de él lo cual le dificultaba moverse

\- Touka la escuela

\- No quiero ir – hablo Touka entre sueños

\- Tú, no la niña

\- ¡Mierda la escuela! – Touka reaccionó tan rápido y ejerció tanta fuerza en levantarse que no se dio cuenta que estaba dañando a su esposo.

\- ¡Touka me aplastas! ¡Duele!

\- ¡Están peleando! – Se escucha a Ichika entre enojada y triste al otro lado - ¡No peleen! ¡No me gusta!

Mientras Kaneki le preparaba el desayuno a su hija recibió la llamada de Hide que le informaba sobre la reunión en la que verían las imagines de la cámara de seguridad con lo cual le dio otra noticia a Kaneki, cuando este corto el celular se dio cuenta que Touka había llegado a la cocina y estaba peinando a la niña. Este la observo preocupado.

\- Touka... - murmuro Kaneki

\- ¿Qué pasa Kaneki?

\- Esto... – Kaneki no sabía cómo hablarle a su esposa – será mejor que te sientes

Cuando Touka vio la cara de Kaneki se dio cuenta que este no le diría algo delicado.

\- Ag sabía que el sexo de anoche era el de malas noticias – comento ella - vamos dímelo, estoy preparada

\- ¿Qué es sexo? – pregunto Ichika a lo que Kaneki reacciono a taparle los oído.

\- Touka no hables esas cosas frente a Ichika.

\- Lo siento se me salió – se disculpó - bien ¿Qué ocurre? Y no te quedes callado ahora que ya tienes mi atación – lo regaño Touka

\- Touka quienes atacaron la barrera ... usaban la armadura Arata

Touka abrió unos ojos gigantes, dejando caer el resto de su cuerpo en la silla.

\- La misma armadura que está hecha con el Kakuhou de tu padre. – agrego Kaneki mientras Touka aun trataba de reaccionar del shock

\- ¿Por eso estabas así de raro? – reflexiono Touka.

\- No quería decírtelo hasta confirmarlo

\- ¿Mama que pasa? – Ichika no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando solo veía a su mama cabizbaja hablando con su papá y colocándose peor con cada palabra que salía de la boca de este - ¡Para papá! ¡vas a hacer llorar a mamá!

Touka dejó de lado la conversación con Kaneki para dirigirse a su hija.

\- No cariño, papá no está haciendo nada malo, solo me dio una sorpresa, me dijo algo sobre el abuelo, por eso estoy un poco emocionada

\- ¿No están peleando? - pregunto Ichika preocupada.

\- No, te juro que no... Ichika ve a terminar de arreglarte, ¿puedes hacerlo sola?

\- Si– dijo la niña dándole un abrazo a su mama para luego ir a su habitación.

\- Estas seguro que esa armadura esta involucrada en esto

\- Si, primero uno de los miembros de la TSC muertos dejo un mensaje que nos hizo suponer que había visto al arata y ahora Hide me llamo, recuperaron las grabaciones del incidente y ahí también aparece, pero no las he visto ahora ire...

\- Yo también quiero ir

\- ¿Quieres ir Touka? – pregunto Kaneki preocupado.

\- Si ¿soy la esposa del rey de un ojo me imagino que tengo la autoridad de ir?

\- ¿Pero estarás bien?

\- Sí, me comportare no te preocupes

\- Bueno, te llevaré.- dijo Kaneki en un suspiro

En el cuartel de la TSC

\- Touka que dicha verte – le hablo Hide al verla

Junto a Hide estaba Marude quien no tenía la misma sonrisa al ver a la reina ghoul

\- ¿Crees que ella este aquí porque le dijo sobre el arata? – pregunto Marude en vos baja a Hide

\- Si, ella no tocaría este lugar si no fuera importante - Contestó hide

\- Puede ser que esto ya no sea la CCG, pero aún me dan escalofríos cuando entro – Expresó Touka – y las miradas de los ex investigadores me lo confirman, puede ser que estemos en paz pero yo sigo siendo una asesina para ellos, siento la incomodidad en el ambiente.

\- No te sientas así Touka – dijo Kaneki – Aquí siempre tienen esa actitud de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Guten Morgen! – Hablo una vos que ambos reconocieron, era Tsukiyama lo cual hizo que Touka colocara una actitud de irritación.

\- ¿También viene a la reunión? – pregunto con un gruñido Touka

\- Es el director del frente unido, tenía que venir. -explicó Kaneki.

\- ¡Señora Kaneki! Has venido a la reunión que sorpresa- Dijo Tsukiyama emocianado, quine venia junto a Banjo

\- ¿Cómo estas Touka? ¿Cómo esta Ichika?... – pregunto Banjo, quien también venía a la reunión como representante de los ghouls.

\- Sí ¿Cómo está la princesita? - interrumpió Tsukiyama – espero que no la dejaran sola

\- Pospuesto que no, fue a la escuela - contestó Touka

\- Porque saben que si necesitan un niñero, yo podría hacerme un tiempo, después de todo ella me ama, es como una hija para mí.

\- Pero es mi hija – comentó Kaneki

\- No te preocupes Tsukiyama sabemos que estás muy ocupado, además tenemos una larga lista antes de ti con gente que puede cuidarla, estas manos o menos un puesto antes que Mutsuki. - comentó Touka

\- ¿De verdad acaso hice algo malo? -pregunto Tsukiyama confuso.

\- Te vi olerla - comentó Touka

\- Fue solo una inspiración profunda, ¿Que quieres que haga si huele mejor que Kaneki?, creo que es por que hay un toque más de dulzor.

\- ¡Deja de catar a mi hija maldito pedofilo! - Gruño Touka

\- Ya dejamos los temas personales, ahora que estamos todos a la sala de reuniones – interrumpió Marude.

Kaneki se dio cuenta que a la reunión también llego Urie y Matsuri

\- ¿Cómo se ha tomado esta noticia Saiko? – pregunto Kaneki a Urie

\- Ella me ha dejado a un lado los video juegos y está entrenando, al parecer, también está empeñada en atrapar a los criminales

\- Pobre Saiko – dijo Kaneki triste.

\- Bien empecemos.

Marude puso play la grabación, en tanto Kaneki le tomaba la mano a Touka por debajo de la mesa para ayudarla a estar tranquila.


	5. Elíte

El video se veía un poco borroso puesto que a cada momento parecía que iba a cortarse y se saltaba algunas partes, sin embargo era entendible, se logró identificar a unos sujetos de traje negro parecidos a los de V ellos fueron quienes acabaron con la mayoría de los vigilantes, pero además de eso era posible ver a una persona portando la armadura Arata, la cual parecía ser el líder del grupo, este solo apareció por un momento como a verificar la situación dentro del cuartel y luego se esfumo, todo lo que ocurría fue sacado de un cámara de seguridad dentro de la estación por lo que no se podía divisar que es lo que pasaba afuera, pero podían verse las cámaras de seguridad de la misma estación, al ser una grabación sobre sobre pantallas la imagen era más oscura, pero se logró ver que al parecer el arata destrozaba la reja y el muro que daban hacia la parte de Tokio en donde estaba los dragones huérfanos permitiéndoles pasar, pero era el mismo Arata quien mataba a toda criatura que se le aparecía, finalmente los atacantes destruyeron los monitores y luego la cámara de la grabación que estaban viendo.

\- ¿Destrozar las barreras para dejar pasar a los dragones huérfanos, para luego matarlos? ¿Eso no tiene sentido? – comento Urie - ¿Para qué destrozar la barrera para empezar?

\- Es por que la intención de los atacantes seguramente era provocar un susto, demostrar que la barrera podría ser destruida. – señalo Kaneki.

\- ¿Y solo por un susto matar a mi subordinada y al resto de los inspectores y ghouls?- reclamo Urie con enojo. – son gente con ideas extrañas que no les importa nada la vida de otros.

\- Quienes estaban en la grabación era un grupo muy parecido a V – comento Marude provocando que todos se voltearan a ver a Matsuri.

\- Lamentablemente yo no tengo nada que ver con esto... después que decidí confesar todos los delitos de mi familia fui expulsado de la casa Washuu y mi relación con la familia es ocasional, después de todo yo era lo último que quedaba de la rama principal de los Washuu.

\- Eso es correcto –agregó Hide – aunque la familia Washuu aún existe esta ya no tiene relación con ninguna organización encargada de la seguridad de Tokio ni siquiera con las CCG de otras ciudades y el liderazgo de la familia ha pasado a las manos de otra rama de la familia.

\- Pero Marude tiene razón, esos sujetos que atacaron tiene un gran parecido con V y después de todo el control de esa organización está a cargo de un miembro Washuu, por lo general el jefe de la familia, sin embargo esa organización también puede ser que siga a otro líder como ocurrió con Furuta.

\- Creí que la organización V se había extinto luego de la guerra dragón – comento Banjou

\- La familia Washuu tiene una influencia internacional, es de las más antiguas del mundo, no es llegar y ordenarles que dejen de hacer algo, podemos controlar lo que hacen solo por periodos , pero en algún momento pueden volver a cometer sus mismos delitos – explico Tsukiyama- Esto lo digo desde mi experiencia siendo también de una noble familia... como ven cuando mi familia fue descubierta como ghoul aun teníamos nuestras influencias y podríamos volver a surgir de las cenizas mientras existiera por lo menos un miembro de la familia vivo y en el caso de los Washuu, ellos tienen una familia millones de veces más numerosa que la mía.

\- Esto hace entonces que nuestros principales sospechosos sean la familia Washuu...- dijo Marude serio – sin embargo...

Todos en la sala se miraron preocupados, confundidos, a pesar que tenían un sospechoso se estaban metiendo con un familia complicada.

\- Al parecer nadie sabe exactamente qué hacer, pues por lo que entiendo no es llegar y arrestar a los miembros de la familia – comento Touka en voz baja a Kaneki.

\- Los Washuu puede que tengan un expediente muy manchado, pero aún son parte de la elite de Tokio, cuando la CCG callo ellos volvieron a levantarse como si nada, ellos aún tienen mucho poder.

\- Hasta ahora lo único que hemos podido hacer para que esta familia no vuelva a hacer cosas por su cuenta es vigilarlos, pero hasta eso lo tenemos que hacer de una distancia prudente – dijo Hide quien estaba al otro lado de Touka.

\- Es posible entrar al territorio Washuu, pero para eso se necesitan órdenes con pruebas concretas y autorizaciones de jueces. – Hablo Matsuri.

\- Lo cual sería una pérdida de tiempo – dijo Marude con expresión de derrotado.

\- Vamos ellos no pueden ser tan poderos, nosotros la autoridad – agrego Banjou

\- Perdona que te lo día así pero la nobleza pesa más que la autoridad y las leyes Banjou querido – hablo Tsukiyama.

\- Entonces si entrar como autoridad no sirve podemos hacerlo de una forma más pacifica ¿Cómo una visita? - sugirió Touka – en vez de un interrogatorio tener una conversación.

\- Es posible – dijo Kaneki – si sabes llevar la conversación es posible también obtener de ella información.

\- Matsuri a pesar de haber sido expulsado de la familia ¿te es posible convocar a una reunión con los miembros altos de la familia Washuu?

\- No creo que la matriarca esté dispuesta tener una reunión directa con la TSC o el frente unido, es más ella no suele salir de la casa Washuu, sin embargo puedo convencerla de aceptar algunos miembros en la mansión, pero una vez adentro quien mande será ella -comento Matsuri - Sin embargo es probable que ella acepte reunirse con un miembro del frente unido en vez de la TSC, ya que Kaoru Washuu es una ghoul.

\- ¿Una Ghoul? – eso tomo a Marude de sorpresa.

\- Si, fue una de sus hijas ilegitimas que resultaron ser casi en un 100% ghoul, pensar que ella quien en un momento fue considera de los miembros más inferiores de la familia termino como la matriarca, bueno después de todo se aprovechó de la crisis de la familia para ascender, pero es irónico que al parecer ella creara una nueva crisis- Matsuri esbozo una pequeña sonrisa malévola - el trono no le duro mucho.

\- Aún no sabemos quiénes de la familia están involucrados – reacciono Hide - podrían estar actuando tras sus espaldas.

\- Kaoru Washuu no es ninguna tonta, talvez no tenga que ver con los ataques, pero si se ha hecho la ciega por decisión propia. – Hablo Matsuri firme.

\- Okey ahora que ya tenemos una idea de quien están involucrados pasemos al siguiente punto importante, la aparición del arata – Hablo Marude.- durante la guerra del dragón las instalaciones de la CCG fueron asaltadas, llevándose, quinqués, prototipos y el cuerpo de Arata Kirishima, todo eso perteneciente al departamento de armas especiales, al cual solo tenía accesos los altos rangos y clases especiales...

La reunión termino pero Kaneki y Touka aun quedaron en la sala junto a Marude, Hide y Matsuri.

\- Hey ex inspector Sasaki – Le hablo Matsuri a Kaneki – Hay algo sobre la matriarca de la familia Washuu que puede que sea importante para ti... ¿Tú Kagune fue un trasplante de Rize Kamishiro?

\- Así es – respondió Kaneki

\- Por qué Kaoru Washuu es la hermana directa de Rize Kamishiro.

\- ¿La hermana de Rize? – se sorprendió este al igual que Touka que estaba a su lado.

\- Solo me pareció importante que lo supieras – dijo Matsuri antes de retirarse.

El estado reflexivo en el que quedaron Touka y Kaneki después de la información de Matsuri duro poco ya que luego fue Marude quien llamo la atención de ambos.

\- Señor y señora Kaneki hace años cuando un éramos la CCG decidimos entregar todos los ghouls de cabra los quinqués hechos con algún familiar de ellos, sin embargo no pudimos en esa ocasión entregar el cuerpo de Arata Kirishima el cual era usado para crear las armaduras Arata debido a que este fue hurtado, sin embargo nuestra promesa de entregárselo sigue en pie como en ese entonces.- señalo Marude serio.

\- Sara mejor que así sea- respondió Touka molesta – Les di la autorización para usar las armaduras que aún quedaban, yo he cumplido mi palabra y espero que ustedes cumplan la suya y encuentren a esos otros hijos de puta que están usando a mi padre como sus armas. – dijo firmemente Touka

Salieron ron de las instalaciones de la TSC, Touka estuvo todo el amino callada hasta legar al auto.

\- Lo siento te dije que me comportaría

\- No te preocupes ha estado bien...

\- Solo quiero ir a casa.

Al llegar a casa Ichika aún no había llegado de la escuela, Hinami era quien la iba a pasar a buscar. Así que aprovechando que estaban solos se sentaron en el sillón, en donde Touka pensativa poso su cabeza en las piernas de Kaneki mientras este la acariciaba.

\- No se lo diré a Ayato ... no quiero que él tenga este mismo peso, esta incertidumbre de no saber si al fin encontrares a papa o si será otra decepción

\- Tal vez tampoco debí haberte contado o por lómenos esperar hasta que encontráramos el cuerpo

\- No, está bien, con que uno de los dos lo sepa es suficiente, al fin y al cabo yo sigo siendo la hermana mayor, soy quien debe llevar este peso

\- Touka no estás sola con esto, si necesitas hablar desahogarte ...

\- Por ahora esto está bien

El picaporte de la puerta empezó a sonar

\- Hinami e Ichika llegaron – se levantó Touka limpiándose los ojos húmedos – iré a la habitación no quiero que la niña me vea así

Touka logro desaparecer antes que la puerta se abriera por completo.

\- ¡Papa! ¡Hoy si estas en casa! - Ichika subió al sillón para darle un abrazo a Kaneki

Ichika empezó a olfatear el lugar

\- ¿aquí estuvo mama? Huele a mama

\- Si estuvo aquí hace un rato pero se fue a descansar a la habitación mejor no la molestes, después la puedes ver... A todo esto ¿Desde cuándo que puedes oler a mama?

\- A ti también te puedo oler – acerco Ichika su naricita a su papá.

\- Ichika tiene un muy buen olfato – cometo Hinami – le he estado enseñando a usarlo y también a percibir objetos a su alrededor, pero aun no es muy buena en eso – dijo la chica riéndose – en lo que respecta a los olores solo logra reconocer el de sus padres y creo que el de Yomo.

\- ¿De verdad cariño? – expreso contento Kaneki levantando a la niña y sentándola en sus piernas. – Eres muy inteligente.

\- Tengo un compañero que me gusta su olor, es como asido, me recuerda a una manzana verde.

\- Ichika, ten cuidado, no puedes andar oliendo a tus compañeritos

\- ¿Ni cuando juego a la escondida? Así los encuentro más rápido

\- Si lo sabes hacer disimuladamente, está bien... pero nunca morder

\- Nunca morder, ni mostrar mi ojo ¿Verada?

\- Si, esos son poderes especiales que solo los conoce la familia

\- ¿Touka está bien? – pregunto Hinami sentándose junto a Kaneki.

\- Si te lo cuento, prometes no decírselo a Ayato

\- ¿Por qué No quiere que sepa Ayato?

\- Porque es sobre su padre

\- ¡Papa sostenme! – Ichika que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de su padre se lanzó había atrás quedando de cabeza, Kaneki la sujetaba de los brazos para que no se callera - jajaja todo está al revés

Ichika continúo con ese juego mientras Kaneki hablaba con Hinami

\- La entiendo, es revivir una y otras ves ese duelo, como ghouls estábamos consientes que nuestros duelos debían durar poco y solo serían recuerdos, tener el cuerpo de tu ser querido era casi imposible, la mayoría se iba a CCG, pero ahora, que podemos optar a otra forma de despedirse de nuestras familias... – Hinami suspiro - Cuando recibí las quinqués hechas con mis padres fue como despedirme de sus cuerpos y tener ese tipo de despedida me dejo mucho más en paz, además el desasirme de esas quinqués me hizo pensar que ellos también al fin, mama y papa estaban en paz y no eran usados como armas para matar a su propia raza

\- Creo que es lo mismo con Touka, saber que Arata esta en las manos de quien sabe quién, la ha tenido con esa angustia toda su vida, solo espero que aparezca, lo peor es tener esperanza y luego decepcionarte - expresó Kaneki.

\- ¿Arata es como se llamaba el abuelo? – pregunto Ichika, quien estaba escuchando a medias la conversación.

\- Si, mira – Kaneki se quitó el anillo de su cuello – Ahí lo dice.

\- A-r-a-t- a...H-I-K-A-R-I – leyó la niña.

\- Bien, aprendes rápido

Ichika estaba aprendiendo a leer, ya que al igual que su padre le gustaban muchos los libros.


	6. Reunión

\- Y- el- lo-bo-co-rri-o...con- su – es-to-ma-go-lle-no – de- pi- e-dras...¡podre lobo! Caperucita me cae mal

\- Yo igual la odiaba – mencionó Touka – el lobo solo tenía hambre.

\- ¿Quieres que te lea otro mamá?

\- No ya es muy tarde pequeña – le dijo Kaneki – y nos encantaría pasar otra hora escuchando como nos lees un libro de cinco páginas pero no hay tiempo, a dormir.

\- ¡No tengo sueño! – Ichika se paró en la cama y empezó a saltar.

\- Ichika- le intento llamar la atención Kaneki pero ella seguía saltando

\- ¡Primero quiero llegar al techo!

\- ¡Kaneki Ichika! – luego fue Touka quien llamó su atención con un tono firme y basto una mirada de ella para que la niña dejara de saltar – a dormir.

\- Bueno voy – expreso asustada e inmediatamente se fue a su habitación.

\- Matsuri ya hablo con Kaoru Washuu, se supone que mañana tendrá la respuesta- Hablo Kaneki mientras se metía a la cama – como sea Touka encontraremos a los responsables y recuperaremos el cuerpo de tu padre, aunque allanemos todo Tokio, por suerte es más pequeño que antes

\- Jajá tonto – Touka lo beso.

Una carita si asomo tímidamente por la rendija de la puerta abrazando a su peluche de conejo.

\- ¿Puedo dormir aquí? Y me puse pijama – pregunto la niña colocando una carita triste e inocente.

\- Está bien, pero te quedas dormida enseguida sin jugar – le dijo Touka

\- ¡Prometo! – la niña feliz dio un salto hacia la cama y se colocó en medio de sus padres apegándose un poco a Kaneki.

En la TSC recibieron la respuesta de la familia Washuu

\- Kaoru Washuu permitió a un miembro del frente unido en su casa, pero demás de eso puso otra condición, esa persona debe ser un Kirishima. – aclaro Matsuri

\- ¿Un Kirishima? ¿De verdad? – Hablo Hide

\- Con esa invitación los Washuu están gritando sobre su responsabilidad en el ataque o por lo menos su vínculo con el Arata. – Dijo Marude

\- De todas formas no desperdiciaremos esta oportunidad así que Touka ira – señalo Kaneki

\- ¿Dejaras que valla Touka? ¿No sería mejor que fuese Ayato? – sugirió Hide.

\- Ayato no tiene idea que el Arata está metido en este asunto y al igual que Touka él es un miembro recurrente del frente unido, ella tiene toda la capacidad para ir a interrogar a los Washuu.

\- Okey entonces será la señora Kaneki la encargada de entrar a la casa Washuu- hablo Marude

\- Aun creo que es mala idea que Touka valla – dijo Hide mirando a Kaneki con preocupación.

\- Sinceramente yo tampoco quiero que haga esto, es peligroso, pero peor sería dejarla fuera de la misión se lo prometí, además haré lo necesario para poder vigilarla desde lejos no la dejare sola

\- Amigo la verdad no es eso lo que me preocupa... - susurro Hide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- ¿Vas a una casa grande? – pregunto Ichika quien junto a Kaneki estaban peinando a Touka para su reunión con los Washuu.

\- Sí, es una casa estilo japonesa antigua, la casa Washuu es como un palacio, sin embargo el territorio Washuu es como una villa, ya que en este también es un clan, sin embargo la familia principal viven todos en la mansión – explico Kaneki mientras recogía el cabello de Touka analizando a qué lado le quedaba mejor el peinado.

\- ¿Una villa? ¿Y todos son primos o hermanos? No entiendo – pregunto Ichika

\- Es algo un poco complicado en especial para nosotras que tenemos una familia pequeña.

\- Ichika me puedes pasar dos horquillas negras y una de esas grandes plateadas que están en el joyero – le pido Kaneki a su hija.

\- Quiero ver esa mansión – dijo la niña.

\- Lamentablemente esa mansión está en un lugar privado cariño, pero puedo llevarte a ver un castillo, cuando este trabajo termine.

\- Oye Kaneki ¿Qué tan grande es la casa Washuu?

\- Hasta de sé más o menos como los primeros tres pisos de castillo Nagoya...

\- ¿Tanto así? Y yo que pensaba escabullirme y buscar por la casa

\- No harás eso Touka, tendrás que ser prudente intentar hacer caso, llevarte bien con ella – aclaro Kaneki serio

\- Bueno me portare bien – dijo Touka no muy convencida

\- Ichika delineador, base clara y labial rojo. – indico Kaneki

Cuando la niña trajo las cosas Kaneki se agacho para quedar a la altura del rostro de Touka pues ella estaba sentada.

\- Oye no quiero parecer una geisha

\- Touka tu nunca serias una geisha, ella tiene educación.

\- Oye maldito – Touka le apretó las mejillas a Kaneki y se las estiro con fuerza.

\- Te vas ad despeinar Touka

Mientras Ichika se alanzo por la espalda colgándose del cuello de Kaneki.

\- Es por decirle algo feo a mamá

\- Está bien perdón - dijo Kaneki con una risita.

Tomo a Ichika en brazos y fue a buscar un espejo.

\- ¿Lista para ver a la realeza?

\- Creo – suspiro Touka

\- Te ves muy bonita mamá – dijo Ichika acercando su nariz a ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

\- Quiero recordar tu olor de ahora

Touka apareció en la mansión Washuu, lo primero que le pidieron al entrar fue que se cambiara sus ropas, esta estaba usando un vestido formal, sin embargo le pidieron que se colocara un kimono que ya tenían preparado para ella.

\- Una que se esfuerza en verse decente y de todas formas la obligan a cambiarse ropa, si tenía que usa un kimono lo hubieran especificado en la invitación – murmuraba la chica mientras se cambia de vestimenta - tanta formalidad ni que viniera a ver a la reina, es más hasta están en la lista negra de la TSC y el frente unido.

\- ¿Todo bien Señora Kaneki? –pregunto una sirvienta desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba cambiando Touka.

\- Si todo bien

\- Bueno una vez que termine la dirigiré al comedor – hablo la sirvienta.

La ghoul fue llevada al comedor en donde se encontró con una mujer de alrededor de unos cincuenta años, de cabello violeta oscuro y ojos marrón, la mujer tenía un cierto parecido a Rize Kamishiro, pero también tenía una extra sensación con ella como si le recordara a otro conocido además de Rize, Kaoru Washuu estaba sentada en la punta de la mesa usaba por lo menos dos kimonos, el que más destacaba era uno blanco con flores rosas.

Touka se sentó a la mesa, sin despegar una mirada seria de ella.

\- ¡Bienvenida señora Kaneki! Es un placer – dijo la mujer

\- El placer es mío- respondió Touka- me alegro que se pudiera dar este encuentro, seguramente se preguntara porque es que fue solicitado

\- Ya lo sé, el TSC y el frente unido creen que la familia Washuu tuvo algo que ver con al ataque a la barrera anti dragones del distrito tres y como yo soy la jefa la familia piensan que soy la mente maestra detrás de todo este alboroto y debo confesar señora Kaneki que así es.

Touka abrió unos ojos enormes debido a la impresión, ya que no se esperaba que ella confesara tan rápido, pero en cuestión de segundos Touka volvió a colocar una expresión seria.

\- Me toma de sorpresa, pero ahora que lo pienso usar V para orquestar el ataque fue prácticamente gritar que usted era responsable, si hubiese querido mantener el secreto por lo menos le hubiese puesto otra ropa a sus subordinados... Ahora lo que me intriga es el ¿Por qué? – Hablo Touka.

\- Fue un recordatorio, ya han paso los años y las personas están empezando a volver a sus vidas normales con lo que han ido olvidando la amenaza que hay ahí afuere, empiezan a dudar sobre esta alianza humanos y ghouls, puesto que como están las cosas ahora las personas creen que es suficiente con que solo la TSC tome el mando de la ciudad así como lo hacía antes la CCG, la ciudad se está olvidando el porqué de esta alianza, han olvidado que en realidad existe una amenaza mayor, por lo que nos necesitan a nosotros los ghouls de su lado.

Touka quedo pensativa con las palabras de Kaoru.

\- ¿Lo entiendes, no es así? Podrá existir una alianza ahora, pero siempre tendremos ese estigma, los humanos nos discriminaran y esperaran el menor momento de paz para empezar a dudar si somos necesarios después de todos, ellos tienen miedo, ya que siempre serán nuestra presa, pero si existe constantemente esta especia de recordatorios, los humanos estarán pendientes de la otra amenaza – Kaoru hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a Touka quien estaba atenta - Hasta donde sé tú y el rey tiene una hija.. Ahora dime ¿Ella va a la escuela? Y si lo hace ¿Saben que es una ghoul?

\- No, nadie sabe eso

\- No importa que ahora no nos persigan y ni nos maten en la sociedad siempre seremos marginados, por eso les tenemos que dar una cosa peor que marginar y esos son los dragones huérfanos.

\- Aun así ¿Era necesario matar a esos investigadores? – dijo Touka con expresión seria y molesta.

\- ¿Me va a decir que le dan lastima los muertos? después de todo fue solamente la gente de la barrera la que murió, me encargue que todos los civiles e inocentes estuvieran vivos, lamentablemente para dar este mensaje de alerta que tenía planeado esos guardias estorbaban, además ellos siempre han sabido que en algún momento de sus vidas iban a morir.

\- No solo habían investigadores humanos entre los muertos, también ghouls del frente unido.

\- Y me disculpo por eso, ellos solo estuvieron en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto.

\- ¿Y el arata que tiene que ver en todo esto? ¿Solo fue para llamar la atención del TSC y el rey de un ojo?

\- Bueno, si esa era su principal función pero también era útil para derrotar al Quinx rápidamente, debíamos ser veloces o nos atraparían – confeso la señora Washuu

\- ¿Así que su objetivo era que yo viniera hasta acá y conversar conmigo?

\- Si, la verdad es que me asuste un poco que viniera tu hermano ya que la invitación fue para un Kirishima, aunque él también me hubiese servido era usted reina mi objetivo, con este plan he estado matando varios pájaros de un tiro.

\- ¿Y por qué yo y no el mismísimo rey de un ojo?

\- Porque usted tiene mayor capacidad de comprenderme, después de todo ambas somos ghouls de nacimiento y que murieran un par de humanos no le afecta tanto como lo haría al rey, ni siquiera le afecta que murieran otros ghouls, ni siquiera le importa la unión ghouls – humanos, TSC y el frente unido, si está metida en todo esto es solo por amor y la verdad es que ahora también estaría al margen de esta situación si no fuera porque esta su padre involucrado ¿o me equivoco? , Kaneki siempre prefiere el bien para los dos bandos, él ya me habría declarado la guerra, pero con usted tengo el presentimiento que tendré una conversación más empática.

\- ¿Ósea que soy su mensajera? ¿Su objetivo es que usarme como intermediara para que su mensaje sea recibido de forma más tranquila?

\- Exacto, además que con usted me es mas fácil negociar mi segundo objetivo de este plan... lo primero fue generar la crisis, ahora quiero que me ayude a apaciguarla

\- ¿Algo así como crear la enfermedad y luego la cura? – pregunto Touka.

\- Nos estamos entendiendo perfectamente señora Kaneki, me agrada – comento Kaoru.

\- ¿Y en que quiere que la ayude? ¿Cómo planea generar esa cura?

\- Quiero que me preste al rey de un ojos – antes que Touka reaccionara Kaoru continuo con su explicación – no me malentienda esta no es ninguna propuesta indecorosa, sino que lo que quiero para la destrucción de los oviductos que generan a los dragones huérfanos.

\- Lo siento pero eso no pasara – hablo Touka bruscamente levantándose de la mesa.

\- ¿Él puede ser la solución de todo y usted lo sabe no es así? Después de todo fue la cura para Ros, también podría ser el veneno para eliminar a los dragones huérfanos.

Touka recordó que hace cinco años atrás cuando estaban buscando a forma de curar a los humanos infectados con Ros, habían descubierto que Kaneki era la cura para el virus, por lo que extrajeron parte de su médula ósea para generar una cura al grado que este término muy débil y desgastado. Kimi también tenía la teoría que usando el Kakuhou de Kaneki podían detener la formación de los dragones huérfanos y detener todos los oviductos, pero con la cantidad e oviductos que habían debían extraerle prácticamente todo el Kakuhou a Kaneki, lo cual lo podría dejar en estado vegetal (como Rize) o matarlo a lo cual Touka se negó a permitirlo, sin embargo tampoco Kimi se atrevió a experimentar con Kaneki quedando solo como una teoría secreta entre Kimi, Nishio, Touka y Kaneki.

\- Por favor señora Kaneki piénselo la familia Washuu está ligada a importantes investigadores con el mismo grado de Kanou o talvez superiores... además si lo permite le entregaríamos el cuerpo de Arata Kirishima

\- Ese es el cuerpo de mi padre y me pertenece, además ustedes lo robaron.- expreso Touka furiosa.

\- Nosotros no lo robamos, quien lo robo fue Furuta Nimura y el antiguo V, nosotros solo la encontramos cuando retomamos el poder de la familia.

\- Aun así no tienen derecho a tenerlo – gruño Touka.

\- Kaneki ken fue quien le dio vida a los dragones huérfanos en un principio y es su deber detener lo que creo

\- El plan fue de un Washuu, el único error de mi esposo fue no ser lo suficiente mente inteligente para darse cuenta que lo estaban usando como un peón, él siempre fue un peón y no dejare que lo sigan usando, no dejare que lo utilicen para limpiar el nombre de su familia...Después de todo ¿Qué importa lo que han hecho si al final se alzaran como los héroes? Eso es lo que quieren que piense la ciudad y por supuesto que esta ciudad desesperada lo pensara así.

\- En ese caso si su respuesta es no, entonces nosotros seguiremos actuando, seremos más agresivos con la ciudad, hasta que a Kaneki ken no le quede más remedio que entregarse

\- Me marcho – dijo Touka con indiferencia – Quiero mi ropa

\- La lavaron, aun esta húmeda así que se enviaremos, puede irse con ese kimono, tómelo como un regalo

\- Lo quemare cuando llegue a casa.

\- Señora Kaneki no importa cuál sea nuestro objetivo usted está perdiendo la posibilidad de recuperar Tokio con esa actitud – comento Kaoru Washuu

\- ¡Pues que se joda Tokio!.


	7. Trampa

En la reunión con los miembros de la TSC y el frente unido Touka informo todo lo que había conversado con Kaoru Washuu

\- Así que Kaoru Washuu se hizo responsable de todo – Hablo Tsukiyama

\- Quiere crear una crisis, devolverle el miedo a los habitantes de Tokio y además de desvelar las debilidades del TSC y el frente unido, pero también dar a entender a la población que a pesar de nuestras falencias somos la una opción de la ciudad. – Explico Touka.

\- Su única opción hasta que aparezca otra alternativa – complemento Hide - ¿Pero ella que gana?

\- Ella ya tiene planeada una solución para alzarse como la heroína – menciono Touka

\- ¿Cuál sería? – pregunto Tsukiyama

\- No lo se exac... - Touka tenía dudas si revelar la petición de la señora Washuu, pero Kaneki la interrumpió.

\- Ella quiere usarme para crear una toxina que degenere los oviductos y con ello detener la creación de los dragones huérfanos– informó Kaneki, pues este ya había hablado antes con ella.

\- ¿Es posible? – expreso Marude

\- ¡Pero eso lo mataría! – se alzó Touka

\- ¡Entonces me niego! - dijo rápidamente Tsukiyama

\- Y es solo una teoría no podemos arriesgar la vida de Kaneki solo por una teoría – señalo Touka.

\- ¡Estoy en lo correcto! – volvió a hablar Tsukiyama

\- La verdad es que tienen razón – hablo Marude – aunque Kaneki sirva como cura si el rey de un ojo muere podría ser el fin de esta alianza, al fin y al cabo el sigue siendo el intermediario entre las dos especies... emitiremos una orden para allanar la mansión Washuu y arrestar a la Señora Washuu aun así nos lleve semanas – finalizo la reunión Marude

Kaneki salió de la reunión con Hide y Touka.

\- Valla no pensé que Marude me quisiera tanto – expresó Kaneki con una sonrisita burlona.

\- Es porque a pesar de la crisis de los huérfanos, esta alianza ha traído menos bajas que cuando eran humanos contra ghouls, por eso es que Marude apoya la alianza – explicó Hide

\- Iré a buscar el auto – Hablo Kaneki dejando a Touka y a Hide a solas

\- Oye Touka Kaoru Washuu te dijo algo más además de lo que contaste en la reunión – pregunto Hide.

\- Ella dijo que reforzaría las cosas hasta que le entregáramos a Kaneki

\- ¿Solo eso? ¿No menciono nada más?

\- ¿Cómo que otra cosa debió decirme? – lo miro Touka confundida.

\- No es nada, solo curiosidad

Llegaron a su hogar Ichika los estaba esperando a pesar de que estaban llegando tarde ella estaba al cuidado de Hinami quien se fue cuando la pareja volvió a casa.

\- Esto no me gusta, estar metida en esta misión disminuye mi tiempo con mi hija, he estado dejando de lado la cafetería e Ichika ya está reclamando que se siente sola, si bien le gusta estar con Hinami, ella es muy pegada a nosotros, en especial a ti. – comentó Touka

\- Es vedad por lo general soy quien está en la casa con ella, ya que trabajo aquí la mayoría del tiempo, esto ha sido un cambio brusco para la niña. – Hablo Kaneki

\- Sé que está mal que sea tan dependiente, pero solo tiene cinco años, podemos malcriarla un tiempo más

\- Oye Touka ya no es necesario que sigas ayudando, si quieres dejar esto y estar con Ichika.

\- Oh, sí que seguiré en esta misión - dijo Touka mirando fijamente a Kaneki quien estaba bebiendo un café sentado frente a ella - primero esa perra tiene el cuerpo de mi padre y segundo sé que si te quito los ojos de encima harás alguna estupidez como aceptar que ella experimente contigo y eso no lo permitiere - el mujer alzaba la voz cada vez más como si estuviera regañando a su esposo.

Kaneki solo la miraba y tomaba el café cada vez más raído.

\- ¿No me dices nada? – lo regaño Touka

\- ¿Qué rieres que te diga?

\- Que trates de calmarme y decirme algo así como "Touka eso no sucederá" no me lo dices porque te apuesto que estás pensando en la posibilidad de trabajar con ella

\- Si hay una posibilidad de acabar con todo esto – comento Kaneki pensativo – de destruir a los dragones huérfanos, después de todo yo soy el culpable...

Touka se levantó, para luego sentarse junto a su marido, lo tomo de la nuco y lo observo fijamente a los ojos.

\- No quiero que lo hagas ni siquiera que lo pienses – le ordeno

Kaneki asintió nervioso, sin embargo la expresión de Touka empezó a cambiar, ya no estaba enojada si no que triste, esta se empezó a apegarse al pecho de Kaneki.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tú? ¿Por qué siempre te quieren usar a ti? – dijo Touka agarrando fuerte la camisa de él.

\- Touka... - suspiro Kaneki.

\- No importa si destruyen toda la barrera no te entregare, peleare... Ya ha sido suficiente no quiero volver a sentir que te pierdo y menos que experimente eso nuestra hija.

\- Touka no iré a ninguna parte, no más – dijo acarició la mejilla de la chica para luego besarla.

Al día siguiente Touka y Kaneki debían ir nuevamente a una reunión de la TSC por lo que como era fin de semana e Ichika no tenía que ir a la escuela la dejaron desde temprano al cuidado de Hinami

\- ¿Otra vez se van temprano y van a volver tarde?- pregunto la niña afligida – pero es sábado.

\- No cariño yo solo voy a la reunión y luego volveré contigo – dijo Touka hincándose para quedar a la altura de la niña

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a ser así?

\- Solo por un tiempo y luego volveremos a nuestra vida normal lo prometo, además te quedaras con la tía Hinami ¿Te gusta estar con ella? ¿verdad? – Hablo Kaneki.

\- Si, aprendo muchas cosas – expreso Ichika con poco ánimo.

\- Hoy iremos al parque Ichika y practicaremos la percepción de olores – trato de animarla Hinami.

\- Bueno, es divertido – dijo la niña no muy convencida con un tono triste

\- Adiós amor – Kaneki le dio un beso en la frente a la niña – nos veremos luego

Ambos se fueron dejando a la niña sola

\- Te dije que ella estaba manifestando que se sentía sola, a lo más uno o dos días la hemos dejado al cuidado de otra persona. – dijo Touka

\- Las cosas han estado complicadas, al grado que ni Tsukiyama, ni Hide o el resto de nuestros amigos han venido a la casa, eso la debe hacerse sentir aún más solitaria... Bien entonces lo único que podemos hacer es terminar este caso de una vez y encerrar a Kaoru Washuu... sin embargo siento que se viene la gran juagada de esa mujer.

Ichika Hinami habían ido al parque, la niña estaba jugando en unos toboganes mientras Hinami la observaba desde una banca. Al llegar a la plataforma Ichika saludo a Hinami para luego matarse en el laberinto de toboganes, el cual tenía dos salidas una en frente donde estaba Hinami y otra por atrás, la niña salió por el tobogán de atrás y cuando estaba a punto de darla vuelta para volver a subir al juego un olor en el ambiente llamo su atención.

\- ¿Mamá? – susurro la niña oliendo el aire a la vez que seguía el rastro

Mientras, Hinami sintió que había pasado mucho tiempo que Ichika no bajaba del juego por lo que se acercó a este para buscarla

\- ¿Ichika?

Pero la niña no contesto, Hinami busco por los alrededores pero ninguno de los niños era Ichika, de pronto también sintió un aroma en el ambiente el cual le recordaba a Touka, al seguirlo se encontró una invitación clavada en uno de los árboles del parque "Srs. Kaneki" ponía en la portada, remitente "Kaoru Washu"

\- ¡Toukaaa! – escucharon un grito al salir de la reunión, Touka reconoció de quien provenía, la voz era de su hermano menor Ayato - ¡Por qué me vengo a enterar ahora que quienes atacaron la barrera eran personas que usaban la armadura hecha con papa! – expreso Ayato furioso

\- ¿Ayato eres parte de la misión? – le pregunto Touka con indiferencia.

\- Al principio no me contactaron ya que "alguien" no me quería en el caso, pero de todas formas soy parte del frente unido y cuando me entere tú estabas en la en esta operación me extraño mucho, así que también quise participar, sin embargo cuando me entregaron los reportes del caso para ponerme al día me entere de todo ¡Touka tenemos una pista de donde podría estar el cuerpo del viejo y tú no me dijiste nada!

\- No estaba segura Ayato, por lo que no te quería dar falsas esperanzas hasta comprobarlo.

\- Aun así no debiste ocultarme algo como eso – Ayato estaba molesto, pero luego de ver a Kaneki y un momento de reflexión pregunto - ¿Hinami también lo sabía verdad? Por eso ha estado estos días cuidando a Ichika porque ustedes dos han estado ocupados entre la TSC y frente unido

\- Oye nosotros le pedimos a Hinami ya no te dijera nada, así que no te enojes con ella – regaño Touka a su hermano

Ambos continuaban con la pelea cuando llamaron a Kaneki por el celular

\- Alo ...¿Hinami? – al escuchar el nombre de Hinami Ayato y Touka dejaron de discutir, quedando atentos al teléfono - Si Touka está conmigo ¿Por qué? ...


	8. Jaula

Kaneki, Touka y Ayato fueron inmediatamente a juntarse con Hinami.

\- Fue una cosa de segundos, Ichika bajo del juego y alguien se la llevo ¿No entiendo cómo pudo irse con alguien así tan rápido? – Dijo Hinami sollozando mientras Ayato trataba de contenerla - ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

\- Ichika sabe que no puede confiar en extraños y menos alejarse de nosotros, siempre ha sido obediente en eso, es más hasta le da miedo estar sola ¿Por qué hizo eso? – reflexiono Touka.

\- ¿Y si era alguien que había visto antes? ¿Qué concia de la escuela? – pensó Kaneki en voz alta

\- ¡o Tal vez fue eso! ...- Hinami recordó el olor que había sentido en el ambiente cuando la niña desapareció – cuando fui a buscar a Ichika por un momento aunque leve sentí un olor parecido al de Touka ¿Qué tal si ella pensó que tú estabas cerca? Ichika sabe reconocer olores, pero olores similares pueden confundirla.

\- ¿Kaoru Washuu tiene un olor parecido al tuyo Touka? – pregunto Kaneki mirando a Touka.

\- No, o por lo menos yo no lo sentí, no soy muy buena en eso de los aromas pero...– Touka pensó un momento – mierda cando fui a verla deje unas ropas en su casa

\- ¿Por qué te sacaste la ropa en su casa? – pregunto Ayato extrañado

\- ¡No me desnude si es lo que piensas! ¡Solo me cambie de ropa idiota!, porque ella me lo pidió o más bien me lo ordeno, Ag seguramente esto lo tenía planeado en caso que su reunión con migo no funcionara

\- ¿Y qué quiere esa mujer? ¿Por qué se llevó a mi sobrina?

\- Quiere usar a Kaneki para encontrar una forma de eliminar todos los oviductos y a los dragones huérfanos.

\- Ahora está usando a mi hija para que la ayude – Hablo Kaneki.

\- ¿Qué piensan hacer? ¿Irán ustedes solos? ¿o con refuerzos?

Kaneki y Touka se miraron por un momento

\- Iremos nosotros, no podemos arriesgarnos a que la hagan daño a nuestra hija, danos 24hrs Ayato trataremos de traerla de forma civilizada y si no llegamos a un acuerdo contacte con el frente unido y la TSC.

\- Entendido

\- Suerte a los dos – agrego Hinami

Kaneki Y Touka llegaron a la mansión Washuu en donde los recibieron los sirvientes pero poco le importo a Touka la bienvenida que le dieron, puesto que ella paso completamente de ellos ignorándolos para dirigirse directamente al salón principal, seguida por Kaneki por atrás.

\- ¡Kaoru Washuu devuélveme a mi hija! – grito Touka furiosa

\- Por favor esos gritos – apareció la mujer

\- ¡Maldita perra si le hiciste algo a Ichika te arrancare la cabeza! – Touka estaba apunto e lanzarse sobre Kaoru pero Kaneki la sostuvo del brazo para evitar que esta se acriminara contra la mujer

\- Valla con esa boca besas a tu hija – se burló Kaoru

\- ¡Ahora sí que te mato!- Touka estaba más decidida a atacar por lo que Kaneki debió tomarla de la cintura

\- Por favor Kaneki cálmala o asustaran a la niña – hablo la señora Washuu

\- Kaoru trae a Ichika o a mí también se me empezará a acabar la paciencia – amenazo Kaneki de forma tranquila, pero firme.

La mujer hizo una señal a uno de sus sirvientes, poco tiempo después apareció Ichika acariciando un conejo entre sus maños

\- Qué lindo – expreso Kaoru acercándose a la niña e hincándose para quedar a la altura de esta – parece que te gusto el criadero de conejos

\- Si son muy esponjosos – contesto la niña sonríete

\- ¡Ichika! – le hablo Touka

La niña dejo el conejo en el en el suelo para poder aproximarse a sus padres, Touka la estaba esperando para abrazarla

\- ¿Estás bien cariño? – pregunto Touka a lo que la niña asintió

\- Pospuesto que estaba bien ¿Verdad que te entretuviste aquí Ichika? – le pregunto Kaoru.

La niña asintió con una sonrisa, sin embargo a Touka le llamo la atención que mientras la niña le respondía a la mujer a la ves esta se apegaba más su madre demás de aferrarse con fuerza a la falda de esta, por lo que Touka entendió que a pesar de que la niña se mostraba calmada, en realidad estaba asustada.

\- Bueno ahora que ya tienen a la niña y se dieron cuenta que está bien, es momento que cumplas con tu parte Kaneki y que tengamos una conversación, des pues de todo si viniste hasta aquí también fue para charlar.

\- Yo solo vine a buscar a mi hija

\- Pero si en la carta decía que al venir aceptaban también tener una conversación conmigo ¿O prefieres que te haga quedarte a la fuerza? – Kaoru le lanzo una pequeña mirada a Ichika.

Lo único que quería Kaneki era marcharse en se momento , pero se dio cuenta que el ambiente estaba muy tenso, que todos en la casa estaban en alerta, Kaoru lo tenía entre la espada y la pared, si bien confiaba en que él y Touka podían resistir un ataque y salir de la casa sin muchos problemas, aún estaba Ichika, a pesar de encontrarse junto a ella, su hija seguía siendo la rehén de Kaoru y tener a la niña en la casa era la carta de la señora Washuu para controlarlo.

\- Bien – terminó aceptando Kaneki la charla con Kaoru – Touka podrías llevar a Ichika jugar

\- Si, puede volver a ir a ver a los conejos, aunque también tenemos otros animales – hablo amablemente la mujer

Ichika volvió a apretar con fuerza la falda de Touka

\- La verdad en que siento que la niña está cansada... ¿Tendrás una habitación donde ella pueda dormir una siesta? – pregunto Touka.

\- Si por supuesto , haré que te guíen a un lugar

Los sirvientes escoltaron a Touka y a la niña a una habitación en donde las dejaron solas, cuando las personas se fueron y quedó sola con su madre Ichika se alanzo a abrazarla con fuerza.

\- Perdón – dijo la niña mientras Touka sentía que su falda se humedecía – seguí a un extraña, perdón

Touka apartó a la niña de ella para poder verla y secarle los ojos

\- Ichika no es tu culpa ¿Pensaste que era yo verdad?

La niña asintió con os ojos húmedos

\- Te engañaron cariño no es tu culpa

\- Me quiero ir – sollozó la niña

\- Por ahora no podemos, tu papá tiene que conversar algo importante con la señora Kaoru, pero mientras puedes descansar aquí, yo me quedare contigo

\- ¿Papá va a estar bien?

\- Si, papa es muy fuerte a él no le va a pasar nada

Touka acomodo a la niña en la cama acariciándola

\- Ya tranquila amor

En la sala Kaneki y Kaoru se reunieron

\- ¿Qué quiere señora Washuu? – pregunto Kaneki.

\- Por favor dime Kaoru, eso ayudara a crear un vínculo más estrecho ¿no lo crees? – Kaoru le guiño un ojo a Kaneki – bueno lo que quiero seguramente su esposa ya te lo comento, quiero que me ayudes a crear una cura no más bien una especie de virus devorador de hijos de los oviductos que engendran a los dragones huérfanos.

\- ¿Y algo como eso es posible? – Hablo Kaneki intrigado

\- En teoría sí, pero para eso te necesito... para investigar si es posible

\- Bueno se intentó hacer algo parecido una vez, ya que después de todo los dragones huérfanos derivan de mi pero... hasta donde se eso podría poner en riesgo mi vida, por eso es que no puedo aceptarlo

\- ¿Aunque eso ayude a recuperar Tokio?

\- Sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero tengo una hija no puedo arriesgar mi vida así como así tengo muchas razones por las que vivir además soy el rey de un ojo, mi muerte podría complicar la relación ghoul- humano, por eso no puedo morir además prometí no volver acercarme a la muerte.

\- Pero tú mismo lo dijiste Kaneki Ken los huérfanos derivan de ti, puesto que fueron tus errores los que llevaron a la creación del Dragón y de los huérfanos, bueno también ayudo mi hermana y en especial Furuta a completar todos estos sucesos. Por lo que ¿No sientes que es tu deber solucionarlo? Por lo menos yo me siento responsable por lo que hizo mi familia por eso estoy haciendo todos mis esfuerzos por solucionarlo

\- Soy muy consciente de mi culpabilidad en todo esto, y lo asumo, por eso estoy haciendo todo lo posible por solucionarlo, pero no planeo arriesgar mi vida para ello

\- Entonces no estás haciendo todo lo posible – Hablo Kaoru de forma estricta.

\- Si usted hubiese querido ayudar Señora Kaoru no hubiese liberado a los huérfanos de dragó, lo único que a usted le interesa es limpiar el nombre de su familia para recuperar su linaje en la alta sociedad y dejen de ser vistos como los villanos, usted quiere ser la heroína que presenta con la solución para este apocalipsis, sin embargo no le importan los métodos o a quien tenga que sacrificar y eso es algo que no acepto.

\- No importa como lo haga, mientras me presentemos con la cura es obvio que al final los Washuu seremos los buenos

\- Pues yo no lo creo

\- Vamos la TSG y el frente unido tampoco son los héroes puesto no se la han podido con la crisis y eso la población lo sabe.

\- ¡Estábamos bien hasta que usted interfirió!, la única persona que tiene motivos egoístas aquí es usted y no solo eso también uso las armas que robo del ex CCG para conseguirlo incluyendo al padre de Touka y eso es algo que yo no le perdonare, no mei aliare con usted.

\- Mira intento de adulto tú y mi familia somos igual de culpables en este asunto la única razón por la que el pueblo no te a crucificado como a nosotros es porque el nombre que dio la CCG como el dragón fue Haise Sasaki, lo cual permitió a Ken Kaneki vivir en paz, pero lamentablemente a nosotros no nos ocurrió eso y debemos soportar serlos únicos villanos de la historia siendo que todo fue obra de ese niñito de Furuta, el resto de la familia si bien somos culpables de ser ghoul jamás tuvimos la intención de que Tokio se fuera a la mierda, toda la vida fui denigra por que la mayoría de mi ADN era de ghoul , estoy cansada de ser denigrada, por lo que haré lo que sea necesario para devolverle la gloria a esta familia... Por favor Kaneki ken solo te pido una semana para poder investigar sobre nuestra teoría, te doy mi palabra que no llegaremos al extremo de matarte, eso sí, es posible que sientas dolor, pero aun así yo misma cuidare de tu vida, no es mi intención ser la asesina del rey ghoul, no permití la muerte de ningún civil con mi plan eso debe ser prueba para ti que no soy tan mala como piensas.

\- Y que pasara luego de esa semana y no hay resultados

\- Te dejare ir y me entregare, me haré responsable de todo y te entregare a Arata Kirishima, eso sí también tienes que prometer que me harás a mi responsable, pero no te meterás con el honor de la familia Washuu, ya que otra persona asumirá mi posición de jefe de la familia y quiero que esa persona esté en paz ¿Qué opinas Kaneki? ¿No crees que es mejor solucionar las cosas de forma pacífica? Tal vez tengas la fuerza para tirar todo abajo y salir de aquí, pero para eso debe salir a flote el verdadero rey ghoul y no creo que quieras exponer a esa partí de ti a tu hija.

Kaneki quedo pensativo, a pesar que no quería ayudar a Kaoru, esta tenía razón, habían muchas cosas que perder si este decidía atacar

\- Veo que has quedado pensativo... bien te daré un momento para que proceses todo esto que te he dicho y tomes una decisión.

Kaneki fue llevado hasta la habitación en donde estaban Touka y su hija, la niña estaba durmiendo mientras que Touka estaba recostada a su lado, al ver llegar a su esposo con una expresión de afligida inmediatamente se levantó de la cama.

\- ¿Cómo están? – pregunto Kaneki al entrar

\- Bien... pero Ichika está preocupada, ella sabe que estar aquí es peligroso, tenemos que irnos

El muchacho miro a su esposa afligido.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Touka.

\- Kaoru me pidió que la ayuda para crear una cura para recuperar Tokio, me ofreció que la ayudara durante una semana, luego de ese plazo nos dejara ir y se entregara

\- ¿Y tú crees que ella cumplirá con eso?

\- La verdad es que lo dudo pero...

\- Kaneki me prometiste que no ibas a aceptar hacer esto, tu vida estaría en risco

\- Nuestras vidas están en riesgo ahora Touka

\- Vamos Kaneki si queremos ponemos mandar todo a la mierda y escapar

\- Sí, pero ¿Qué hay de Ichika?

\- La protegeremos ambos somos lo suficientemente fuertes para cuidarla

Kaneki se acercó a la niña para acariciarla

\- Pero para eso tendríamos que volvernos violentos, correrá mucha sangre y no quiero exponer a Ichika a eso, por lo menos no aun que apenas tiene cinco años, eso podría traumarla.

\- Kaneki ¿Qué es lo que te asusta?

\- Touka cuando era ciempiés y como el rey de un ojos soy un ghoul que causa terror a quienes no son mis aliados sin embargo aunque ese sentimiento de horror que causo en humanos y ghouls no me agrade, es necesario si quiero proteger a los que quiero, por eso es que lo soporto, pero Ichika es pequeña ella podría no entender mi actitud ¿Qué pasa si ella al verme así le doy miedo? Puedo soportar el odio y el terror de miles de personas, pero jamás podría soportar que mi propia hija me temiera, no quiero eso

\- Kaneki – Touka lo abrazo – Esta bien tendremos paciencia, pero júrame que te cuidaras, júrame que no llegaras al extremo de morir o quedar vegetal

\- Lo prometo

\- Ag esa maldita nos tiene entre atrapados.

\- Bueno tendré que ir a darle mi respuesta a Kaoru, cuida a la niña Touka – le dio un beso en la frente - yo volveré


	9. Confiesa

\- Me alegra que decidiera cooperar rey – Hablo Kaoru mientras dirigía a Kaneki por los laboratorios de la mansión.

\- Toda la TSC y el frente unido ya tiene ordenes ingresar a la mansión en una semana si es que no nos liberas y conseguir una orden de allanamiento y arresto conmigo aquí no será difícil.

\- Tranquilo soy consciente de los riesgos a los que me expongo al tenerte aquí, además soy una mujer de palabra

\- Y también tienes que prometer que mi hija y mi esposa estarán bien

\- No tocaré a tus chicas rey... Bien aquí está el vestidor adentro hay una bata, recuerda que extraemos parte de tu Kakuhou y médula ósea y esa última se extrae...

\- ¡Si ya entendí fuera todo, solo la bata! – la interrumpió Kaneki.

Una vez con la bata puesta Kaneki salió de vestidor, sonrojado.

\- Ve adelante, es recto por el pasillo – señalo la mujer

\- No prefiero ir atrás.

\- ¿Y qué te me escapes? No ve adelante donde mis ojos te vean

Kaneki camino con pequeños pasos afirmando la bata para que esta se corriera lo menos posible, ya que no serraba por completa por atrás.

\- Siento que hace esto apropósito

\- No me culpes a mi culpa al diseñador... además aunque disfruto la vista, también tengo en cuenta que podrías ser mi hijo, ya que tienes la misma edad que uno de ellos.

\- ¿Hijos?

\- Por supuesto que tengo hijos y varios, des pues de todo era para lo único que nos usaban a las ghouls femeninas en esta familia.

\- Algo así me comento una vez Rize y también Furuta – recordó Kaneki pensativo.

\- Todo monstruo tiene a un creador- comento la mujer

Llegaron a una habitación en la cual estaba el doctor encargado de atender a Kaneki, este cuarto también estaba implementado con monitores y una camilla

\- Bienvenido rey, soy el Doctor Mouri – se presentó el Hombre. - Bueno lo primero Kaneki es advertirte que no ocuparemos anestesia, ya que eso pude afectar las muestras, necesitamos todo tu sistema inflamatorio y nervioso funcionando al máximo, pero si luego te duele mucho podemos dar algún sedante después del procedimiento

Kaneki suspiro nervioso

\- Está bien

El doctor le entrego una mascarilla al muchacho.

\- Esto tiene droga supresora, de esta forma podrá pasar la aguja por su piel, luego necesito que se acueste en la camilla boca abajo para tener acceso a su médula ósea y Kakuhou.

Kaneki se acostó boca abajo en la camilla como le explico el doctor.

\- Si me disculpa le tendré que colocar las contenciones para que no se mueva

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Contención? ¡No me podre mover! ¡Washuu! – Kaneki le llamo la atención a la mujer pues no le agradaba lo que escuchaba

\- Ubio que no combine que te muevas en la extracción , podría alterarla, fallar en la punción o podríamos pasar a llevar un nervio importante que te causaría un dolor mayor he innecesario , también es por tu propia seguridad – aclaro la mujer.

\- Mierda, está bien – Dijo Kaneki no muy convencido

\- Empezaremos – advirtió el doctor – ahora rey es posible que sienta un pinchazo profundo

\- AAAAHHHHHH

\- Odio oír esto, mejor los dejo solos, bye Kaneki permanece consiente – comento Kaoru para luego retirarse.

\- AAAHHHH- Kaneki seguía gritando de dolor

De pronto una sirvienta pareció corriendo en busca de la matriarca.

\- Señora lo siento intente que no se diera cuenta, pero escucho los gritos y no pude detenerlo...

\- ¡Kaoru Washuu! ¿Qué has hecho?

Un muchacho de cabello rubio anaranjado apareció furioso frente a la mujer.

\- Hide cariño

\- ¡No me digas así! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capas de secuestrar a Ichika?!- Expreso Hide muy enojado.

\- Necesitaba una forma en la cual Kaneki me ayudara, intente hacerlo de forma pacífica y sin amenazas, pero no funciono – explico la mujer con total tranquilidad.

\- AAAAHHHHH

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- AAAAHHHHH

\- ¿Esos gritos? ¿Ese es Kaneki?

\- Solo es una pequeña intervención Hide, pero vaya que le gusta chillar a tu amigo.

Hide avanzó hacia la habitación donde estaba Kaneki

\- Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer Hide, porque yo no te dejare que él se valla ahora que al fin acepto cooperar conmigo

\- ¡Kaneki! –Hide abrió la puerta preocupado

\- ¿Hide que haces aquí? – hablo Kaneki con un tono débil

\- El TSC no aceptó entregar al rey a los Washuu, así que he venido a sacarte a ti y a tu familia

\- Lo siento pero estamos en medio de un procedimiento hablo el doctor

\- Este es un procedimiento ilegal...

\- No hay nada ilegal Kaneki Ken ya está bien grandecito y tenemos su consentimiento – lo corrigió Kaoru Washuu – Además no metas a la TSC en esto mejor dile la verdad ¿Por qué has venido? Y como lo has hecho para entrar a la mansión Washuu sin problemas, des pues de todo no tienes invitación, pero aquí estas y por qué no te hecho patadas, como lo haría con cualquier otra persona.

\- ¿Pasa algo Hide? – Kaneki estaba aturdido debido a que le habían sacado varias muestras.

La señora Washuu se colocó en medio de la puerta estorbando el paso a la salida.

\- Si estás aquí es porque planeas afrontar las consecuencias, no puedes aparecer de la nada y decir que bienes de la TSC, vamos Hide que escusa más barata y con hoyos argumentales, Kaneki ken no es tan tonto, estará idiotizado ahora pero se le pasara.

\- ¿Quieres que Kaneki me odie y así no me lo poder llevar? - dijo Hide serio mirando fijamente a la mujer.

\- Quiero que digas la verdad y veremos lo que pasa después, te lo advertí Hide si venias a interrumpir te iba a hacer hablar y ya estás aquí... También es un favor que te estoy haciendo Hide entre dos amigos como ustedes no deberían haber esa clase de secretos y si Kaneki no te entiende entonces ya no deberían ser amigos.

\- Vasta Washuu – interrumpió Kaneki – Hide no me importa porque estás aquí ni tu relación con ella, pero será mejor que te vayas es peligroso y no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi estaré bien.

\- Ambos son unos cobardes – comentó la mujer

\- Kaneki...- Hide miro a Kaneki nervioso – yo...soy – Hide Tomo aire – yo soy un ghoul, pero no completamente, si no que más bien un híbrido, ya que mi padre biológico era una un investigador que murió en servicio y Kaoru Washuu, es mi madre biológica.


	10. Kaoru Washuu

Kaneki quedó en shock, totalmente callado por lo que estaba escuchando

\- Es verdad el padre de Hide, era un humano- Washuu empezó a contar su historia - un investigador para ser más exacta y yo era una muchacha rebelde que soñaba con la libertad... quería liberarme de esta horrible familia que me trataba como escoria por ser un ghoul. Para sufocar un poco mi actitud desobediente y tal vez porque algo de amor me tenía ese hombre, fue que mi padre me permitió ayudar por un tiempo en algunas labores de CCG... Siempre supe que jamás podría liberarme de mi familia y de mi destino en ella, sin embargo iba a aprovechar esta pequeña ventana que me abrían para hacer algo que yo quería, lo cual era enamorarme de verdad, puesto que al ser parte de la familia Washuu no era más que un útero que servía para dar más descendientes a la familia, así que por una vez quería experimentar el estar con alguien porque lo deseaba y no por ser violada. En mi búsqueda conocí al padre de Hide. Sin embargo el cuento de hadas no logro durar mucho, quede embarazada y no quería que por ningún motivo el único hijo que había procreado con amor fuera parte de esa apestosa familia, ya que si resultaba ser un ghoul sería otra escoria como yo y si resultaba tener más ADN humano tal vez lo convertirían en un soldado del campo de flores o un noble de los Washuu que viviría viendo como a su propia madre la trataban como lacra, la cosa es que ningún camino en esa familia era bueno, así que escape, por suerte el padre de Hide al escuchar mi historia no me rechazo, si no que me ayudo y me mantuvo escondida durante los 9 meces de embarazo, sin embargo, yo era buscada y no por cualquiera, sino que la misma organización V estaba tras mi rastro, así que una vez que logre dar a luz y recuperar mi salud volví a la mansión y deje a Hide con su padre, quien lo crió hasta el día de su muerte... luego de la muerte de la muerte de su padre Hide terminó viviendo por un tiempo en las instalaciones de la CCG al igual que otros niños huérfanos, pero aun así nadie se dio cuenta que él era un ghoul, resulta que mi pequeño niño salió con muy poco ADN ghoul, menos que Yoshitoki o Matsuri, por lo que no necesitaba carne humana para sobrevivir, no sabes lo feliz que me sentí, Hide era capaz de vivir una vida como un humano normal, por lo que nadie se enteraría que el tenia sangre ghoul y menos que era un Washuu, sin embargo el precio de su bienestar fue estar alejada de él y así fue hasta que Hide termino la secundaria, yo ya era una mujer grande, le había dado a la familia los hijos que necesitaba y como ya había cumplido con mi labor no estaba tan vigilada como antes. Me presente con Hide y le conté de su verdadero origen, mi intención solo era advertirle de lo que él era, puesto que Hide ya tenía desde hace años una nueva familia, además eso era lo mejor, nunca involucrarse con los Washuu. Y así fue hasta te Rize se cambió de distrito al 20, ambas manteníamos un contacto en secreto, des pues de todo ella era la única persona de la familia a la que quería, yo la ayudaba a mantenerse lejos del radar Washuu y la protegía de los celos de Furuta, sin embargo al enterarme que ella estaba viviendo en el mismo distrito que mi querido Hide le pedí ayuda para tener noticias sobre él, mi intención era solo saber de mi hijo, sin embargo fue eso lo que llevo a Rize a conocer a Kaneki. Furuta, ese obseso siempre estaba pendiente de Rize, por lo que no le gusto esa contante vigilancia que Rize tenía con Hide, Furuta llego a pensar que a Rize le gustaba Hide, por lo que este también decidió vigilarlo, pero a Furuta no le costó mucho cambiar sus intereses al darse cuenta que Rize también tenía cierta curiosidad por Kaneki. Furuta tenía dos rivales y los dos eran de Kami, así que termino visitando la universidad, para saber de quién de los dos se desharía primero, el elegido fue el primero que se le acerco a Rize y ese fuiste tú Kaneki, sin embargo Furuta se dio cuenta que no importaba a cuantos "pretendientes" eliminara, puesto Rize siempre encontraría a otro, por lo que su plan era dañarla a ella también. Cuando me entere del accidente del amigo de Hide me preocupe, tú y Hide eran muy cercanos Kaneki, por un momento se me paso por la cabeza que también Hide estaba involucrado en el accidente, así que arriesgándome a todo lo fui a ver. Furuta aún estaba pendiente de Hide, por lo que me vio rondando cerca de él, luego fue atando cabos hasta que me hizo confesar, lo que hizo que Hide le causo aún más curiosidad a Furuta, por lo que siguió lleno a Kami para conocer a su sobrino, sin embargo yo lo tenía amenazado no podía hacerle daño a Hide, es más con el dolor de mi alma acepte que le hiciera lo que quisiera al cuerpo de Rize con tal de que no tocara mi hijo... Así que Kaneki ¿Ya lo entiendes? Siempre pensaste que conocer a Rize te había cambiado la vida, pero la verdad es que tu vida ya estaba conectada al mundo ghoul desde mucho antes, cuando conociste a Hide.

Kaneki no hablaba seguía en shock procesando todo mientras que Hide tenía las manos cubriendo su rostro sin ser capaz de mirarlo

\- Creo que ahora ustedes dos necesitan tiempo y una larga conversación, vamos doctor dejamos solos – Hablo Kaoru retirándose con el médico.

Ambos se quedaron solos en la habitación, Hide continuaba inmóvil, derrotado, impotente, triste, apenado eran muchas las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento, hasta que sintió la mano de su amigo en su hombro.

\- Hide... - murmuró débilmente Kaneki

Poco a poco Hide quito las manos de su rostro para ver a su amigo a la cara el cual le mostraba una sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, perdone – repitió Hide una y otra vez con los ojos empapados de lágrimas- juro que no sabía quién era Rize, yo jamás quise hacerte daño, pensé en decírtelo cuando descubrí que te habías convertido un ghoul, pero... Me dio miedo, porque te darías cuanta que yo fui el causante de toda tu tragedia y no Rize, así que decidí no decirte nada y cuidarte.

\- Hide todo está bien – respondió Kaneki

\- ¿No me odias?

\- Nunca podría amigo

\- Si te lo hubiera dicho, tal vez no te abrías convertido en un ghoul.

\- La verdad es que no me hubiese gustado saberlo cuando era humano, ya que en ese entonces mi perspectiva de los ghouls era otra... si me lo hubieras dicho en ese entonces tal vez no lo hubiera soportado...- Kaneki suspiro ya que él también tenía una confesión - Hide es tu amistad la que me ha salvado siempre que tenido pensamientos suicidas no cometerlos, bueno ahora eso cambio ya que tengo a Touka y a Ichika, pero antes de eso tú fuiste mi mayor cable a la vida durante mi niñez y adolescencia.

\- ¡Kaneki! – Hide lo abrazo con fuerza

Hide se calmó y se secó las lágrimas

\- Luego de comprobar que eras un ghoul, entre al CCG para ayudarte, pero no fue mucho lo que pude hacer, de todas formas tu perdiste y te atraparon, por lo que me di cuenta que si quería salvarte no podría hacerlo solo, luego que me mordieras escape, me trague mi orgullo y busque a mi madre, ella me ayudo con mi recuperación para luego integrarme en el mundo Ghoul como el espantapájaros , después de todo yo soy medio ghoul, pero mi acercamiento Kaoru revelo mi identidad como su hijo, por lo que debí estar huyendo constantemente de V, a la vez que hacia mis propios aliados como lo fueron Amón, Marude, entre otros, a pesar de que me abandonara cuando niño, ella me ayudo bastante el tiempo que estuve desaparecido del mundo, me curo y me ayudo a esconderme y aunque fue un tiempo breve la llegue a querer al grado de sentirla como una madre y hasta la perdone ¿No crees que es algo loco?

\- No – contesto Kaneki – Es normal que un hijo ame su madre y que lo siga haciendo sin importar lo que ella hiciera o sus errores – dijo Kaneki pensando en su propia madre – te entiendo perfectamente.

\- Sabía que ella tenía algo que ver con el ataque a la barrera pero aun así me negué a creerlo y la defendí, si hubiera hablado antes lo que sabía, tal vez no estarías en esta situación perdóname – volvieron a salir lagrimas del rostro de Hide.

\- Ya deja de pedir tanto perdón, haber sabido antes que ella era la culpable no hubiese cambiado nada.

\- Kaneki, gracias – Dijo Hide dejando de llorar – Entonces Kaneki ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? si tu das la señal para mañana podrías estar libre, lo único que nos retrasa en la TSC es que estas aquí por voluntad propia, pero si eso cambia esto pasara a ser un secuestro y podríamos actuar más rápido.

\- La verdad es que prefiero quedarme y esperar la semana – confeso Kaneki - He estado pensando y quiero intentar ayudar a Washuu, ya que ella tiene razón en algo, aunque no fue se mi intención eso no quita que yo sea el culpable de este apocalipsis y...

\- ¿Quieres hacer algo para remediarlo?

\- Por lo menos intentarlo, además si me niego de una u otra forma esto terminara de forma violenta y puedo evitar pelear para mi es lo mejor.

\- ¿Planeas quedarte aquí hasta que encuentren la forma de detener los oviductos?

\- No... puedo soportar una semana, pero luego de eso espero que Kaoru cumpla su promesa

\- En ese caso tendré todo preparado para entonces y tu Kaneki tienes que estar atento.

\- Perdona que te lo diga así Hide pero no confió en Kaoru Washuu, estoy preparado para que me traicione.

\- Sí, eso es verdad y te entiendo - señalo Hide – pero quienes más me dan miedo aquí no es Kaoru si no que los doctores y científicos.

\- ¿Crees que ellos quieran experimentar conmigo más allá de los objetivos que tiene Washuu conmigo?

\- No contigo, sino que con Ichika... piénsalo Kaneki ella es la primera ghoul natural descendiente de un ghoul puro y otro artificial, es prácticamente una nueva especie, además de estar en contacto directo con los dragones huérfanos durante su gestación, ya que cuando Touka fue a rescatarte de Naaga fue atacada por ellos, expuesta al virus y aun así no tuvo consecuencias, Ichika es una sobreviviente y eso les debe llamar mucho la atención a los científicos.

\- ¿Puedes hacer algo para llevártela de aquí? – expreso muy preocupado Kaneki ya que le encontraba toda la razón a Hide.

\- Conversare con Kaoru, a ver qué puedo hacer, pero es Ichika la principal razón por la que te puede manipular.

\- Cualquier cosa que decida al final siempre pone en peligro a mi hija – suspiro derrotado Kaneki.

\- Cuídate Kaneki y a tu familia, yo tratare de hacer lo que pueda.

\- gracias... - suspiro Kaneki - oye otra cosa Hide

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Perdón por querer ligarme a tu tía

\- Bueno hubiéramos sido familia – contesto Hide.

Hide salió de la habitación

\- ¿Cómo estás Hide?... perdón por haber revelado el secreto, pero entre mejores amigos no deberían ocultarse esas cosas, pero no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que Kaneki te acepto, eso hace que me dé más pena todo el daño que le estoy haciendo, él es un buen chico, hubiese sido lindo que Rize lo hubiese visto más que como comida.

\- Le estas tomando cariño, pero aun así tienes de rehén a su familia

\- No soy un monstruo sin corazón hijo, pero hay veces que tienes que dejar los sentimientos de lado... pero eso no quiere decir... - Kaoru abraso imprevistamente a Hide – que mi corazón no se rompa... a pesar de esa frialdad que tienes con migo Hide... cada vez que te abrazo mi corazón se recompone un poco – Kaoru se separó de Hide – el camino a la salida está libre para que nadie te vea

\- Kaoru si de verdad sientes algo de amos por mi podrías no dejar que experimenten con Ichika ¿No creo que te esté pidiendo mucho?

\- Créeme no quiero usar a la niña y hare todo lo posible para cumplirlo.

\- Eso espero.

\- La mujer de le dio un beso a su hijo en la frete – adiós nos vemos en una semana

Hide se fue alejando, cuando ella ya o lo veía este se tocó la frente

\- ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte? – murmuro con tristeza par si mismo

\- ¿Cómo estas Kaneki?- pregunto Kaoru al entrar a la habitación

\- Fue muy cruel lo que le hiciste a Hide – comento Kaneki

\- Solo le quite un peso de encima, una madre tiene que ser estricta de vez en cuando si sabe que al final eso le hará bien a su hijo

Kaneki le lanzó una mirada de desagrado

\- Gracias Kaneki, por querer aun a Hide a pesar de saber la verdad

\- Entiendo lo que es guardarse un secreto así, además si perdone a Rize ¿Cómo no voy a perdonar a Hide?

\- Bueno prácticamente todo lo que tienes ahora es gracias a ser convertido en un ghoul, ves que no es tan malo ser un conejillo de indias – dijo burlonamente la mujer.

\- No abuses de mi paciencia Washuu.

\- Ay era solo una broma... bien, entonces para mostrarte mi agradecimiento por perdonar a Hide, te mostrare algo

Kaneki fue trasladado en una silla de ruedas, puesto que estaba muy débil por las extracciones, este fue llevado hasta otra de las habitaciones del laboratorio la cual era más grande, tenía un aspecto muy similar al laboratorio de Kanou, capsulas con números en las paredes y en el centro había un gigantesco contenedor de vidrio en el cual flotaba un cuerpo.

\- Él es Arata Kirishima

El rey se levantó de la silla con dificultad para poder acercarse más al cuerpo de su suegro.

\- ¿Está muerto? – pregunto Kaneki.

\- Si, cuando V lo trajo desde CCG ya estaba muerto, solo mantuvieron su cuerpo para que el Kakuhou se conservara mejor y pudiera ser reutilizable, el líquido en el que está flotando evita su descomposición, es parecido a como cuando se embalsama un cuerpo.

\- Yo nunca conocí a Arata ¿Cómo puedo saber que realmente él?

\- Vaya, que desconfiado eres Rey

Uno de los científicos le entrego a Kaneki la fotografía de la ficha de información del Arata, la persona en la fotografía era idéntico al cuerpo que estaba en el contenedor.

\- Muéstrale la fotografía a tu esposa ella seguro lo reconocerá y te confirmara que es su padre.


	11. Villanos de cuento

A Kaneki lo dirigieron a la habitación en donde estaban Touka y su hija, pero antes de entrar al cuarto este se levantó de la silla de ruedas, puesto que no querían que ambas vieran lo débil que él estaba, afortunadamente se sentía mejor y el dolor de su espalda era lo suficientemente soportable, aunque una parte de él se arrepentía de haberse colocado de nuevo la roja, porque el pantalón rozaba la herida a pesar que este estaba cubierta por u parche.

Al entrar la niña estaba leyendo y Touka la escucha acostada, inmediatamente Kaneki fue hasta donde ellas y se lanzó a la cama boca abajo, con un aspecto demacrado.

\- ¡Papá! – la niña rodio la cabeza de Kaneki en un intento de abrazo, lo cual le causo una punzada de dolor, pero logro que su hija no se diera cuenta de ello, sin embargo Touka si lo noto – amor papá está un poco cansado ¿Por qué mejor no sigues leyendo ese cuento que tienes? Mientras yo duermo un poco.

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué estás cansado? – pregunto la niña.

\- Porque acabo de ir al doctor

\- ¿Estas enfermo? – pregunto aún más preocupada la niña

\- No, no estoy enfermo, es como cuando tú vas a ver a Kimi, ella te hace algunos chequeos médicos, pero no es porque estés enferma.

\- Pero Kimi no me deja así como tú estás ahora.

\- Bueno cada quien reacciona distinto amor y tampoco tengo la misma energía que tú.

\- Este lugar no me gusta papá ¿Nos vamos a ir?

\- Todavía no estaremos alrededor de una semana, porque tengo que seguir yendo al medico

\- ¿Pero podemos ir al médico en otra parte? ¿Cómo con Kimi? Este lugar, esa señora no me gusta

\- Perdón Ichika, pero por esta ves tendrá que ser aquí.

Touka no dejaba de mirar a Kaneki fijamente y seria, luego esta se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, llamó a una sirvienta que estaba cerca.

\- ¿Puedes cuidar a Ichika diez minutos? – pidió Touka a la mujer.

\- ¿A la princesa? Por supuesto – dijo la sirvienta.

\- Solo ten claro una cosa, te estoy confiando a mi hija, lo cual creo que no debería hacer en este lugar, así que si no llegas con ella cuando te lo pida te arrancare los dientes y me hare un collar con ellos ¿Entiendes?

\- Si señora – expreso aterrada la sirvienta – la cuidare como si fuera mía

\- Mejor espero

\- Ichika, necesito hablar algo con tu padre podrías salir unos minutos

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto seria Ichika.

\- Es algo que tengo que hablar en solo con el

\- Pero, yo también quiero saber – reclamo la niña – no quiero ir con esa señora y cuando ustedes se quedan solos es porque van a pelear ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!

\- Ichika, espera solo unos minutos por favor, hazme caso - ordeno Touka mirando firme a su hija, lo cual provoco un pequeño escalofríos en la niña, por lo que le hizo caso a su madre aunque con mala cara.

\- Vamos pequeña nos vamos a divertir – dijo la sirvienta tomándole la mano a la niña

Cuando Touka ya no veía a Ichika la niña soltó bruscamente a la sirvienta y se alejó de ella unos centímetros.

\- No me toques – comento la Ichika mirando a la sirvienta con odio, la cual sintió un temor parecido al que Touka le hizo sentir antes.

En la habitación Touka y Kaneki quedaron solos, este se dio cuenta que Touka estaba molesta lo cual lo coloco nervioso.

\- ¿Qué te hicieron? - pregunto ella seria y preocupada.

\- Solo me sacaron un poco de mi Kakuhou y médula ósea.

Touka levantó la camisa de su marido, luego bajo un poco su pantalón encontrándose con el enorme apósito que le había puesto, el cual tenía el suficiente exudado sanguíneo como para verse la sangre por el otro lado.

\- ¿Touka que estás haciendo?

Kaneki intentó apartarle la mano de su herida pero esta no lo dejo, entre forcejeos ella logro abrir el parche.

\- ¡Kaneki tienes por lo menos diez punciones aquí! – expreso Touka furiosa.- esto se acabó nos vamos

\- ¡Touka no podemos!

\- Nos vamos Kaneki – rectifico firma ella.

\- No puedo así

\- No me importa, yo destruiré todo y les abriré paso, los destrozare... no tendrás que pelear ni preocuparte que tu hija te tema, porque a quien temerán es a mi

\- ¡Touka!- se levantó bruscamente Kaneki para llamar la atención de su esposa, pero lo que más llamado la atención de ella fue la reacción de dolor que puso Kaneki al moverse.

\- ¿Es estúpido verdad? ¿Con suerte te puedes mover? – suspiro Touka calmándose un poco.

Este se acercó más a ella abrazándola por atrás, aunque Touka sintió como prácticamente Kaneki dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre su espalda.

\- Será mejor que descanses – dijo ella ayudándolo a volver a la cama – perdón por lo del parche, pediré que me den algunas cosas para volver a curarte.

\- Oye Touka – Kaneki estuvo un momento reflexivo mientras pensaba si hacer o no lo que estaba planeando, finalmente saco la fotografía de Arata de su bolsillos - ¿Este era tu padre?

Touka miro la fotografía, ella no tenía ninguna fotografía de él sin embargo aún llevaba muy presente su recuerdo y cuando vio lo que le había dado Kaneki, esta soltó unas lágrimas.

\- Sí, es mi papá – murmuró ella.

\- Lo vi – comento Kaneki – él sí está aquí, bueno su cuerpo, ya que Kaoru me confirmo que estaba muerto.

Las lágrimas de Touka aumentaron

\- Ya no puedo más – dijo tapándose la cara

\- Solo descansemos por ahora ¿Si? Y si quieres llorar sabes que conmigo siempre puedes hacerlo yo no diré nada

Touka asintió.

\- Pero primero voy a curarte rápido para que Ichika no te vea así.

XXXXXXXXXX

\- ¿Cuándo nos queda en este lugar?- pregunto Ichika a su madre quien le estaba dando impulso en un columpio que colgaba de un árbol

\- Aun no cariño quedan por lo menos 4 días

\- Esa señora es como una bruja – comento la niña

\- Tienes razón es una bruja muy mala y fea – dijo Touka con un tono de desprecio - pero tenemos un trato con ella.

\- ¿Le está haciendo algo malo a mi papá? ¿Verdad? Él no está enfermo, ella lo está enfermando.

\- Papá está bien no te preocupes él es fuerte

\- Él no está bien, odio a esa mujer – susurro Ichika con rabia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- ¿Qué progresos tiene doctor?

\- Pues no muy buenos mi señora... cada vez que creamos una toxina y lo probamos en los oviductos pero estos mutan y encuentran la forma de volverse resistentes

Kaoru suspiró

\- Eso quiere decir que necesitaremos más muestras de Kaneki Ken para seguir experimentando – comento Kaoru

\- La verdad mi señora yo creo que el problema está en el propio Kaneki Ken, después de todo los Dragones huérfanos derivan de él, el ADN del rey y de los dragones es tan similar que a ellos no les cuesta asimilar la toxina.

\- ¿Qué tal, alguien resistente al virus pero que no tenga el ADN del rey? – comento Kaoru

\- ¿Quién sugiere que podría ser resistente? – pregunto el doctor.

\- La reina, después de todo ella se enfrentó directamente con el dragón, fue dañada y sobrevivió, además, ella consume toneladas de ADN del rey, por lo que también puede ser una opción

\- Si, su teoría es interesante... – reflexiona el médico – señora ¿Cuándo la reina se enfrentó a los dragones huérfanos estaba embarazada?

\- ¿Qué estás pensando? – lo miro de reojo la mujer.

\- Bueno Ichika Kaneki tiene un 50 % de otro ADN es probable que los oviductos no muten... además, quien sabe al recibir daño de los de los huérfanos de dragón durante su gestación tal vez creará un sistema de defensa, todo esto por supuesto son teorías , sin embargo sería muy interesante investigarla.

\- Eso no será posible, usar a Kaneki es una cosa, pero a su hija es distinto ... no le haré esta clase de daños a una niña pequeña - aclaro la Washuu.

\- Vamos señora que no le llague la moral ahora...creí que estaba dispuesta a todo por lograr la exterminación de los dragones huérfanos.

\- Hasta un monstruo tiene sus límites... así que vea lo que pude hacer con Kaneki ken y si quiere puede probar con Touka Kaneki, pero deje de pensar en la niña – ordeno la mujer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichika despertó, esta quien dormía junto a sus padres se escabullo de entremedio de ellos para no despertarlos, estaba hambrienta, pero no de carne humana si no que de comida normal, ya que como la mayoría en la mansión eran ghoul en esa casa casi no había comida normal, por lo que Ichika no había comido comida de humanos en días y esa noche ya no podía más con el hambre.

\- Cocina, cocina – murmuro – esta casa es muy grande – dijo caminando por los alrededores

Trato de utilizar su nariz esperando oler comida, hasta que finalmente encontró la cocina, abrió el refrigerador pero solo había carne en el, ni se molestó en observar dentro de los congeladores, se subió a los muebles buscando en las despensas que estaban altas, hasta que finalmente encontró algunas frutas escondidas.

\- Valla parece que una ratita vino a atacar- Ichika escucho la vos de Kaoru Washuu lo cual la hizo alarmarse y casi caer, pero Kaoru saco su rinkaku y alcanzo a envolver el cuerpo de la niña y atraparla. – es verdad una parte de ti es humana, qué desconsiderada soy nunca tome en cuenta ofrecerte ese tipo de comida – Kaoru bajo a la niña con cuidado mientras sacaba de otro estante un durazno – ¿Te gustan las frutas?

La mujer le extendió la mano a Ichika con la fruta para que esta la tomara, pero la niña golpeo la mano de la señora, provocando que la fruta callera, Ichika miro directamente a la mujer con unos pequeños ojos de odio.

\- ¿Esta envenenada? – dijo la niña con odio

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Si es una fruta normal, la comen los sirvientes que son humanos, bueno si no te gusta ¿Quieres otra cosas? – Kaoru trataba de ser amable con la niña, pero no funcionaba la mirada de odio de ella continuaba fija

\- Nos tienes encerrados como la bruja de Hanzel y Cretel...

\- Oye no soy ninguna bruja... vamos dime que te gusta y yo te lo traigo ¿qué dices? – pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa.

\- E igual que como en el cuento... mis papis te van a lanzar a fuego...

\- Sabes eres una pequeña diablilla con piel de corderito – comento con una sonrisa irónica.

\- Mis papis dicen que soy una bendición- gruño Ichika.

\- Tus papis no te han dicho que debes respetar a tus mayores- contesto la mujer.

\- Te rebajas enfrentarte con una niña de cinco años Washuu – interrumpo Touka.

La niña al verla corrió a abrazar a su mamá, Touka la tomo en brazos y esta apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su mamá.

\- Tengo hambre- dijo la niña con un tono de pena.

\- ¿Te puedo sacar una fruta? – dijo Touka con un tono contarte y mirando seria a la mujer.

\- Adelante.- contesto con frialdad.

\- ¿Qué quieres cariño?

\- Durazno – susurro la niña, sin embargo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Kaoru lo escuchara.

Touka saco la fruta de la despensa, se marchó dándole la espalda a la señora Washuu. Ichika quien estaba en brazos de su madre se asomó por el hombro de esta, Kaoru le dirigió la vista a la niña e Ichika le saco la lengua burlonamente mientras se retiraba protegida por Touka.

\- Odio a los niños – dijo molesta la mujer.


	12. Furia blanca

Kaneki fue llamado temprano para presentarse en el laboratorio, cuando este estaba listo para salir de la habitación Ichika se abalanzó hacia él aferrándose a sus dos piernas e impidiéndoles caminar.

\- No vayas – expresó la niña con vos triste

Kaneki la miro y la tomó en brazos

\- Cariño esta esta ultimas ves y luego volveremos a nuestras casa – dijo Kaneki juntando su frente a la de su hija, después se la entregó a Touka

Kaneki se acercó al oído de Touka

\- No dejes de vigilar a Ichika – susurro este – Adiós

Ichika extendió su mano como si estuviera tratando de alcanzar su padre pero el estar entre los brazos de su madre se lo impedía, la niña tenia un mal presentimiento, por lo que no pudo evitar llorar.

Ichika se quedó tendida en la cama con la cara dando a la almohada no quería mostrar su rostro, Touka trataba de animarla, pero nada de lo que le decía hacia que la niña reaccionara, la pocas veces que le respondía algo era de manera cortante.

\- Voy a ir al baño – dijo por fin levantándose

\- Bien vamos – la tratado de llevar Touka pero ella se opuso

\- No necesito ayuda para hacer pipí - respondió la niña con frialdad.

\- Pero no puedes ir sola – Touka recordó lo que le dijo Kaneki, ya que este tenía la sospecha que la niña podría estar en peligro al ser ese el último día que estarían en la mansión y a pesar de todas las muestras que habían obtenido de Kaneki no había logrado crear tan anhelada cura contra los oviductos, por lo que como Kaneki no funcionaba, ellos tratarían de usar otra opción.

Salieron de la Habitación

\- No quiero hacer contigo viéndome – manifestó la niña

\- Está bien, pero te esperare afuera – Touka se quedó vigilando la puerta.

\- Sí, señora – contestó la niña con un gesto de soldado, de forma burlona a su madre.

Al entrar la niña dirigió la vista a una pequeña ventana que daba al patio, la cual estaba sobre el inodoro, la niña escaló por este para poder subirse a la ventana y salir.

\- Perdona mamá, pero si nadie va a hacer nada por papa, yo lo voy a ir a rescatar – Ichika se lanzó por la ventana.

Callo de pie y luego sobre sus rodillas, lo cual le dolió mucho a pesar que no tenía heridas.

\- No tengo que llorar, soy fuerte – se dijo a sí misma para aguantarse las lágrimas.

Se levanto y limpio su falda, luego empezó correr hacia donde la llevo una corazonada

\- Dije que no iba a llorar, pero me duele- Ichika no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas, por lo que parte del camino lo realizo sollozando.

\- ¡¿Ichika terminaste?! ¿Necesitas ayuda? – no hubo respuesta - ¿Ichika?

Touka abrió la puerta encontrándose con la ventana abierta

\- Ag esta niña. – gruño Touka.

Ichika recorrió los pasillos de la mansión sigilosamente esperando que no la encontrar, tenía ventajas al ser pequeña, se escondió debajo de mesas y entre las puertas, hasta que finalmente empezó a sentir un olor a sangre que provenía de un pasillo que daba a una puerta de metal.

\- ¿Cómo está rey? – preguntó el doctor luego de terminar las extracciones.

\- Destruido – cometo Kaneki

\- Lo dejare un momento para que descanse, luego continuaremos, por suerte tiene una muy buena regeneración.

Kaneki estaba conectado a una bajada de suero, el cual reponía parte del volumen de líquido que se le extraía con las muestras, mientras conversaba con él el doctor agrego un medicamento a la bajada.

\- ¿Qué hace?- preguntó Kaneki

\- Es un poco de morfina para el dolor rey, usted solo descanse

\- Está bien – contento Kaneki, apretando la manguera de suero sin que el doctor se diera cuenta.

El doctor fue hasta el laboratorio para entregar las nuevas muestras, mientras Kaneki dormía

\- No creo que sirva de mucho tener más muestras de Ken Kaneki – dijo uno de los científicos del laboratorio- No importa lo que hagamos los oviductos mutaran y se volverán resistentes

El doctor suspiro

\- Bien, no nos queda más que buscar a otro donante – señalo el doctor Mouri.

\- ¿Qué hay de la niña señor?

\- Ya conversé sobre ella con la señora pero por ningún motivo quiere que la utilicemos, sin embargo nos permitió usar a la reina, también ella es una opción, ya que ha tenido contacto cercano con los dragones huérfanos y el rey.

\- Pero ¿Qué haremos con Kaneki Ken? el no dejara que la usemos.

\- Del rey no se preocupen le acabo de dar un analgésico más un sedante, así que tenemos unas horas antes de que él despierte

\- Pero Kaneki Touka también es difícil de manejar, la mujer pude ser muy brava.

\- Los reyes son manipulables, después de todo ambos tiene una pequeña punto débil.

Ichika se acercó a la puerta pero antes que ella la tocara esta se abrió sola, encontrándose la niña cara a cara con el doctor Mouri.

\- No sabes el gusto que me da verte – dijo el hombre mostrándole una sonrisa malévola a la niña. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – el hombre trato de sonar amable, pero la niña no le contestó, sino que retrocedió asustada, pero este la jalo de la muñeca - ¿Estás buscando a tu papi? Yo te puedo llevar con el

\- Déjeme – dijo la niña realizando fuerza en contra del hombre

\- Tu papa se pondrá feliz al verte

\- No ¡suéltame!

Ichika mordió con fuerza la mano del hombre arrancándole un pedazo de carne.

\- Eres un humano que sabe muy mal – comento la niña.

El iris del ojo izquierdo de la niña se volvió rojo y su esclerótica negra, junto a ello de su espalda emergieron unas pequeñas alas cristalinas, la niña solo reacciono a lanzar algunos cristales, pero sin una trayectoria definitiva, por lo que solo hirió superficialmente al hombre, sin embargo aprovecho la distracción para correr.

\- ¡Mamá! – Ichika no sabía muy bien cómo usar su Kagune por lo que este desapareció, su única opción para salvarse era corre y encontrar la protección de sus padres - ¡Mamá!

\- Jaja una ukaku – comento emocionado el hombre – será más fácil sacarte una muestra pequeña

\- ¡Mama!

Touka escucho los gritos de su hija desde lejos

\- Mierda Ichika – Ojos de Touka se volvieron rojos – corrió a toda velocidad buscando de donde provenían los gritos de su hija.

\- ¡Mama!...

Un último grito fuerte se escuchó y luego silencio

\- ¡Ichika!

Touka llego a la sala encontrándose con Kaoru Washuu quien tenía envuelta con su Kagune a la niña, tenía envuelto su torso, cuello y la boca para evitar que la niña siguiera gritando.

\- ¡Suelta a mi hija! – dijo Touka furiosa preparada para atacar pero la señora Washuu colocó en frente a la mina para evitar cualquier movimiento de Touka

Sirvientes aparecieron en la sala rodeando a la reina ghoul.

\- Prometiste no hacerle daño a Ichika – Hablo Touka.

\- Y no se lo he hecho, solo la calle no me gustan los escándalos y las peleas en mi casa, así que le pediré que se tranquilice señora Kaneki y que le pida a la niña que por favor deje de gritar, si lo hace yo la soltaré.

\- Ichika la mujer te va a soltar ¿Te podrías quedar en silencio amor? – se dirigió Touka a su Hija de forma amable,

La niña que tenía los ojos húmedos asintió, Kaoru quito el kagune que impedía hablar a la niña pero aun la tenía envuelta en la cintura.

\- Vamos suéltala – le reclamó Touka

La señora Washuu miró al doctor y luego a Touka

\- Señora Kaneki hay algo que quiero pedirle ¿Podríamos sacarles unas muestras de su kagune y médula óseo? Resulta que no tuvimos muchos avances con el rey y creemos que usar alguien con otro ADN podría funcionar

\- ¿Qué le han hecho a Kaneki?- pregunto Touka seria

\- Él está bien solo dormido – aclaro el doctor.

\- Valla petición haciéndola con mi esposo vulnerable y con tus garras sobre mi hija... no eres más que una maldita víbora que o cumple sus promesas. No haré ningún trato contigo

\- Oh yo si cumplo mis promesas, solo que teóricamente hace media hora que se cumplió la semana que le pedí al rey, desde ahora ustedes no están obligados a cumplir el trato y ni tampoco yo, es más la TSC debería estar viniendo, pero hasta ahora no se sabe nada de ellos, que incompetentes, tal vez los abandonaron.

\- Por favor señora Kaneki, será solo unos minutos, unas cuantas muestras y los liberare a todos

\- ¿Y si yo no funciono? ¿Usaras a mi hija? – Touka estaba a la defensiva

\- Es lo que quiero evitar, pero entiéndame estoy contra el tiempo y no quiero ir a la cárcel sin haber logrado algo, he puesto todo en este proyecto, pero cada uno de mis intentos fallan, estoy tan desesperada que no me queda más que estrujar las cosas un poco

La mujer envolvió su Kagune con más fuerza en la niña

\- ¡MAMÁ! – gritó la niña al sentirse estrangulada

\- ¡Lo haré!

La mujer le hizo un gesto al doctor, para que se acercara a Touka, este saco una jeringa la cual clavó en el ojo de la chica.

\- Lo siento pero es el único lugar donde puedo inyectarle la droga supresora, ya que ahora no la ando trayendo en gas

\- ¡MAMA!- grito Ichika al ver Touka que se tapaba el ojo adolorida.

Kaoru volvió a envolver la boca de Ichika, debido a los constantes gritos y lloriqueos que la irritaban.

\- ¡Cuando llegue la TSC no te arrestaran porque lo único que se llevaran de ti será un cadáver! – comento Touka antes de que se la llevaran.

\- Ahora ya que tenemos controlados a los reyes podríamos también sacar algunas muestras de la niña – comento el doctor.

Kaoru dirigió su Kagune al hombre atravesándole la oreja.

\- Que a la niña no la tocas – ya te lo dije – arréglatelas con lo que tienes y deja la niña, porque estoy segura que si no los hubiese encontrado te la abrías llevado al laboratorio... - la mujer miró fijamente con severidad al doctor - no me gusta que me desobedezcan, solo estas con vida porque aun eres necesario, pero con tus múltiples fracasos cada vez estás más cerca de morir... ve y usa el poco tiempo que queda.

La mujer miró a Ichika.

\- Escúchame pequeña una cosa que odio son los grititos agudos y lloriqueos, así que si quieres ayudar a papi y mami mejor será que te calles, porque si te escuchan llorar se pondrán más nerviosos, además a mi también se me acabara la paciencia y puede que me desquite con ellos y me imagino que no quieres que le haga más daño del necesario a tu papá y tu mamá, así que ¿Serás una buena niña y esperaras calladita? – Amenazo tétricamente Washuu a Ichika

La niña asintió llorando.

Bien llévenla a su cuarto, yo me prepare para verme hermosa para mi arresto.

Ichika era escoltada por una sirvienta a la habitación en la que se quedaba con sus padres, la niña lloraba en silencio descontrolada, se refregaba el rostro a cada momento, pues estos no dejaban de estar húmedo, hasta que ya no pudo más y dejo caer su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué pasa pequeña? – se acercó la sirvienta

\- Es mi culpa, es mi culpa – murmuró Ichika – yo los traje, yo no hice caso

\- Oye tranquila – la trato de consolar la sirvienta – la señora Washuu no es tan mala, pero si estricta vas a ver que en unas horas volverás a estar con tus papis

\- Es por mí que no pelean ¿Verdad? ¡Todos me dicen que ellos son fuertes!- menciono Ichika afligida.

\- Son el rey y la reina ghoul deben ser muy fuertes

\- ¿Entonces yo los hago débiles?

\- No, ellos te aman – la sirvienta miro a Ichika que no se levantaba – oye si te cuesta caminar te pude cargar ¿Quieres que te cargue?

\- Bueno ... [Para salvar a mis papas yo también tengo que ser fuerte] – pensó para si misma Ichika – [y lo que vuelve fuerte a un ghoul es..]

La mujer estaba cargando a Ichika en sus brazos cuando de pronto entre su cuello y su hombro sintió un pinchazo que se volvió más agudo y profundo.

\- Ahhhh – grito de dolor la sirvienta e inmediatamente soltó a Ichika quien la había mordido

\- Papá tiene razón la carne de ghoul es mala – comento la niña.

\- Maldita mocosa – dijo la sirvienta mordida y adolorida.

Nuevamente el Kagune de la niña salió, pero esta vez los cristales si hirieron a la mujer. La niña observo la escena de la mujer ensangrentada aterrada, a lo único que reacciono fue a marcharse rápidamente del lugar ya que aún tenía en su mente que debía rescatar a sus padres aunque estuviese muerta de miedo.

Mientras el doctor y dos sirvientes llevaban a Touka al laboratorio

\- Quiero ver a Kaneki – manifestó Touka – quiero saber si está vivo , no creo en ustedes cuando me dicen que es está bien

\- Los siento reina pero estamos contra el tiempo

\- ¡Kane...- el hombre golpeó a Touka para callarla

\- Perdóneme pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que el rey despierte. – habló el doctor.

Touka se llevó la mano a la mejilla golpeada, a la vez que observaba con odio al hombre, sin importarle nada trató de abalanzarse hacia el doctor y atacarlo, pero los dos sirvientes la retuvieron con fuerza

\- Maldito hijo de... - los hombres la contuvieron para que dejara de gritar.

\- Déjenla en la camilla, yo mientras iré a ver al rey, si no queremos que despierte necesitara otra dosis.

El doctor entro a la habitación en donde estaba Kaneki, para su alivio se dio cuenta que este seguía dormido, pero cuando estaba a punto de administrar el medicamento, este sintió que unos tentáculos se enredaban en su cuello apretándolo.

Kaneki había despertado.

\- Sácame de aquí ahora – ordenó el rey lanzando una mirada siniestra al doctor, ya que se encontraba atado a la camilla.

Los hombres que estaban con Touka la estaban preparando, la dejaron boca abajo amarrándola en la camilla, para evitar que se moviera o escapara, esta oponía resistencia pero los sujetos eran fuertes y ella aún estaba bajo los efectos de la droga supresora de RC. De pronto dejo de sentir la fuerza por parte de los sujetos.

\- Touka, así que si eras tú la que estaba en el pasillo – comento Kaneki.

Touka vio a su alrededor que los hombres estaban heridos en el suelo, Kaneki los había atravesado con su Kagune.

\- ¿Sabías que estaba aquí?

\- Lo supuse cuando escuche que a alguien maldiciendo, reconocí tu voz y desperté

\- Que romántico – mencionó Touka con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Al final querían usarte a ti para obtener nuevas muestras?, yo creí que usarían a Ichika – dijo Kaneki mientras soltaba a Touka

\- Kaoru Washuu no dejó que la usaran, al parecer la tiene encerrada en la habitación

\- Bien vamos a buscarla y nos marchamos

Cuando salieron del laboratorio y llegaron a la sala se encontraron con Marude, Hide y otros miembros de la TSC que estaban arrestando a Kaoru Washuu. Kaneki se quedó con los investigadores mientras que Touka fue a la habitación en busca de la niña.

\- Valla que mal se me acabo el tiempo – comento la mujer la cual estaba esposada – como prometí, me entregue, lástima que todo fuera en vano. - suspiro

\- ¡Kaneki! – se escuchó un grito preocupado que provenía de Touka

\- Ay esos gritos me revientan la cabeza ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? – expreso Washuu.

\- Ichika no está – Dijo Touka

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Kaoru donde la tienes? – hablo Kaneki

\- Una sirvienta la llevo al cuarto de ustedes, por lo menos eso fue lo que ordene. – dijo la mujer con un tono de completa despreocupación.

\- No, ella no está ahí Ichika atacó a la sirvienta.

\- ¿Cómo que la atacó? ¿Esa pulga? – pregunto Kaoru prestando más atención al caso.

Touka le lanzo una mirada de odio a la señora Washuu, luego volvió a fijar su atención en Kaneki.

\- Encontré a una mujer muy herida por lo que podría ser el ukaku de Ichika, además que ella estaba mordida.

\- ¿Cómo ya libera su Kagune con cinco años? ¿Qué clase de monstruito están criando?

\- Solo le hemos enseñado a defenderse, pero sinceramente no sé qué tan lejos has llegado con el entrenamiento – Touka le lanzo una mirada fría a Kaneki.

\- Oye que Ayato también le ha enseñado algunas cosas, además ella tiene más Rc al ser una híbrida.

\- Si la TSC tiene asistentes sociales, les recomiendo que manden una a la casa de esos dos – susurró Kaoru a Marude y Hide

\- Si logro escapar nos debe está buscando, debió haber ido a los laboratorios.- supuso Kaneki.


	13. Conejo parchado

Ichika se había escondido en una bodega de útiles de aseo, puesto que no ya no aguantaba más recordar lo que había hecho, el ver a la sirvienta gravemente herida y sus ropa manchadas con sangre la había choqueado, por lo que necesitaba llorar, el tiempo que estuvo escondida le ayudó a reponer fuerzas al calmarse puesto que aún tenía que ir a rescatar a sus padres.

\- Ya tengo que dejar de llorar – se dijo a si misma mientras se daba palmadas en la cara para recuperar la atención en su entorno – mama y papa, están en peligro.

Salió de la bodega y se dirigió a la puerta en donde estaba el laboratorio.

\- Tengo que encontrar a papa, si lo encuentro él lo arreglara todo – se repetía a sí misma para distraerse y no sucumbir ante el miedo

Pero en el laboratorio habían muchos olores por lo que no podía encontrar el de su padre, se puso a buscar en cada cuarto que encontraba, abría un poco la puerta buscándolos, hasta que uno de ellos le llamo la atención...

\- Este huele a papa... – Ichika volvió a olfatear – y a sangre - chillo la niña asustada, observó a su alrededor y vio sangre en una de las paredes – no, no, mi papa- retrocedió aterrada, hasta que choco con alguien, con terror miro hacia arriba encontrándose con la cara del doctor.

\- Siempre hay un premio de consuelo – comento este tomando a Ichika del cuello – Esta vez no cometeré el error de ser amable contigo

La niña no podía respirar ni hablar, el hombre la levanto del cuello y la aplasto contra la pared ya que de esa forma le dificultaria más a la pequeña sacar su kagune.

\- Sabes al principio acepte hacer estos experimentos, a pesar que me arriesgaba a la cárcel por que confiaba mucho en mi teoría que con ayuda de Kaneki ken podríamos detener a los dragones huérfanos, pero resulta que mi teoría fallo y Kaneki ken fue inútil, lo que significaba que ahora voy a ir a la cárcel, como un fracasado, pero sabes había una forma de que eso no pasara, una forma en la que yo iría la cárcel pero como un triunfador y un gran científico, pero para eso debía probar mi otra teoría que te usaba a ti – el hombre continuaba estrangulando a Ichika- pero resulta que la señora Washuu no me dejo, no importan cuanto se lo roge ella prefirió protegerte y todos nosotros ahora iremos a prisión solo por cuidarte ti, sin embargo el que tu estés aquí ahora debe ser una señal, aunque en este laboratorio ya no podemos trabajar, iras conmigo a otra parte, así que duerme bien princesa- la niña no resistió más la falta de aire y se desmayó.

El hombre se llevó a Ichika inconsciente hasta donde estaba el resto de su equipo .

\- La TSC llego así que es hora de marcharnos – hablo el doctor Mouri.

\- Señor ella es... -dijo un colega que vio al doctor cargando a Ichika.

\- Sí, ya no nos podremos salvar de la cárcel pero por lo menos ella nos ayudara a continuar con nuestros planes, lástima que no podrá ser con la señora Washuu, tampoco podemos seguir aquí

\- El rey y la reina nos van a asesinar si se la lleva señor.

\- Libera a los miembros de V y al soldado del Arata ellos los distraerán mientras nosotros nos alejamos

Mientras Touka y Kaneki

\- Sabes me alegra que Ichika pueda defenderse y todo eso pero se está volviendo muy escurridiza – comento Touka

\- Pero ella solo pude liberar el Kagune una vez que come, luego su nivel de RC disminuye, es algo así como un subidón momentáneo – aclaro Kaneki.

\- Oye Kaneki – hablo Touka luego de avanzar varios metros por el pasillo del laboratorio – este lugar parece vacío.

\- No me gusta esto –Kaneki tuvo un mal presentimiento por lo que decidió acelerar el paso y dirigirse al sector central, conde estaban almacenados los sujetos de prueba del laboratorio y el cuerpo de Arata.

La niña se empezó a mover al parecer estaba recuperando la conciencia.

\- Diablos maldita ghoul, más problemas nos dará si despierta, tráiganme un sedante y supresores para poder penetrar la piel – ordeno el doctor – esta niña es inquieta y más escandalosa que una sirena – el hombre recibió los medicamentos – Esto la mantendrá quieta - acostó a Ichika en un mesón de metal para poder inyectarla.

Kaneki y Touka llegaron justo para ver la escena en la que el doctor drogaba a la pequeña e inmediatamente un fuego interno recorrió a Kaneki, era una cólera que no recordaba haber sentido antes.

\- ¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI HIJA! - Kaneki libero seis tentáculos, cada uno llego a herir a alguien, pero uno de ellos fue directamente a al doctor Mouri a cortarle la mano con la que sostenía la jeringa que este planea usar en Ichika. – el próximo te arrancara la cabeza – hablo Kaneki con furia.

\- AHHHH ¡Libere al soldado Arata!- ordeno el hombre en medio del dolor.

El hombre tomo un delantal que estaba cerca con el cual envolvió lo que quedaba de su muñeca, para realizar presión a la salida de sangre y como pudo envolvió a la niña con su brazo para escapar con ella.

\- Ni lo sueñes – Touka fue la primera en reaccionar a seguirlos.

Kaneki también corrió detrás de Touka, pero en frente de ellos apareció el arata quien intento atacar a Touka con una lanza, pero Kaneki enredo sus tentáculos en la lanza deteniendo el ataque.

\- Ve – dijo Kaneki resistiendo el ataque y dándole un espacio a su esposa para pasar.

Los de V lo estaban rodeando y el arata ya se había liberado, Kaneki estaba en problemas, afortunada mente una serie de cristales aparecieron derribando a dos de los miembros de V, luego más Kagunes aparecieron, eran Ayato, Tsukiyama y Urie quienes habían llegado al arresto de los Washuu y ahora se habían dirigido a ayudar a Kaneki.

Touka estaba detrás del doctor

\- ¡Maldito! – grito ella preparada para atacar.

Como el doctor tenia agarrada a Ichika con su brazo mutilado su otra mano se encontraba libre, con la cual saco de su bolsillo un bisturí el cual apunto hacia la niña.

\- ¡No te acerques! ... me vas a dejar ir o le cortare la garganta. – amenazo el hombre

\- Te voy a...-gruño Touka

\- ¿Crees que no soy capaz? - el hombre hizo un movimiento rápido con lo cual corto la mejilla de la niña

\- ¡Ichika!

\- La próxima será más profunda – el hombre pego el bisturí al cuello de la niña.

\- Ahora vas a desvanecer tu kagune y retroceder

A Touka no le quedó más remedio que hacerle caso al hombre, el cual también empezó a retroceder hacia la salida, sin despegar el arma de la niña, Touka lo vea con impotencia , esperando un momento en que este se distrajera. El doctor estaba tan atento a las reacciones de Touka que no presto atención a Ichika.

\- Duele – murmuro la niña con dificultad.

El doctor tembloroso dirigió su mirada hacia ella quien estaba despertando por lo que reacciono a presionar más el bisturí al cuello de Ichika, provocando que este sangrara.

\- ¡Déjala!- grito Touka

Ichika desesperada miro a su madre y al hombre que la tenía cautiva, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al grado que las imágenes se veían borrosas por el agua, pero de pronto ceso el llanto.

\- Me haces daño – la vos de Ichika ya no tenía un tono dulce de niña, si no que más bien tétrica.

Un escalofríos invadió al doctor al escuchar ese tono de voz en a niña bajo su mirada para verla encontrándose con unos pequeños ojos de odio, lo cual fue lo último que vio puesto que un kagune puntiagudo en forma de tentáculo le había atravesado el estómago, este herido la dejo caer, Touka aprovecho el momento para también liberar su Kagune y rematarlo lanzándole cristales, mientras corría a auxiliar a su hija.

La tomo en brazos y la niña se aferró asustada al pecho de su madre como un bebe, arrugando su camisa y llorando en silencio . Touka también la abrazo con fuerza.

\- ¿Cómo estas amor?

\- Me duele la garganta – contesto ella dejando caer su cabeza en el cuerpo de Touka.

Ayato, Tsukiyama y Urie peleaban contra los miembros de V pero estos se volvían a regenerar.

\- Estas mierdas acaso son inmortales – gruño Ayato

\- Malditos, necesitaremos refuerzos – dijo Urie - ¿Qué clase de experimentos son?

\- ¿Kaneki cómo vas tú? – pregunto Tsukiyama.

Kaneki estaba peleando con el Arata, este había tomado cada una de las extremidades de la armadura con sus tentáculos y realizando fuerzas en contra intentaba separar cada uno de los miembros de la persona que estaba usando la armadura, sin embargo un trozo de la armadura proveniente del torso se desprendió y como un tentáculo en forma de lanza trato de apuñalar a Kaneki, este logro esquivar el ataque pero la distracción permitió al arata liberarse, Inmediatamente Kaneki salto detrás de arata, le dio la espalda y lo apuñalo con cuatro tentáculos, con los tentáculos de Kaneki en su abdomen, el soldado se dio la vuelta he intenso agarrar el cuello de Kaneki, pero el rey lo reforzó liberando su máscara de kakuja que también cubría su cuello, un quinto tentáculo apareció el cual Kaneki uso para atravesar la frente y el cráneo del soldado arata matándolo.

\- Iré por Ichika – dijo Kaneki ahora que tenía el camino libre.

Pero tan solo alcanzo a avanzar unos pasos, puesto que Touka ya venía con la niña en brazos. Kaneki inmediatamente se acercó a abrazarlas.

\- Estas bien – pregunto Kaneki a su hija acariciándole el cabello.

La niña asintió.

\- Kaneki no sabes lo que me excita tu reunión familiar, pero tenemos problemas aquí – hablo Tsukiyama.

Si bien Kaneki había derrotado al arata aún estaba el problema de V.

\- ¡No puedo creer esto! – Kaoru Washuu apareció en el laboratorio esposada junto a Hide que era su escolta – V no está para ayudar a un traidor a escapar ¡Todos ustedes me decepcionan! - Hablo la mujer a los miembros del laboratorio – ¡Todos los miembros de V vuelvan a su reposo! – ordeno la mujer he inmediatamente todos volvieron a sus capsulas.

\- ¿Qué así de fácil? – hablo Ayato confundido

\- Los miembros de V están hechos para acatar las órdenes del líder de la familia y hasta ahora yo sigo siéndolo, en los últimos experimentos le hemos quitado un poco de su conciencia y voluntad a los miembros de V, para evitar una nueva traición, por lo que son como niños que siguen las ordenes de su madre. – Kaoru dirigió su mirada a los miembros del laboratorio que habían liberado a V – ¡Ustedes malditos traidores, si no fuera por sus cerebros les arrancaría la cabeza a todos! – El laboratorio entero estaba en silencio escuchando los sermones a Kaoru - ¡como se atreven a liberar a los miembros de V por su cuenta, saben cómo odio que hagan cosas sin mi autorización! ¡Hasta me han costado al soldado arata! ¡y yo la muy idiota diciendo en mi confesión que todo lo que habían hecho era porque los tenia amenazados! ¡La TSC puede hacer lo que quiera con estas basuras! ¡¿Y que hay Mouri?!

\- Él está muerto - señalo Touka

\- Tuvo lo que se merecía – menciono la mujer con indiferencia, luego miro a Kaneki y a Touka de forma un poco más cariñosa – Sé que hice cosas imperdonables, pero nunca quise que usaran a su hija como conejillo de indias, ni menos que se manchara las manos tan pequeña, por lo que tampoco los culpo si me odian y me desean todas las penas del infierno – luego su atención se fijó solamente en Ichika - perdón por usarte y estrangularte – dijo bando la cabeza – eres una niña muy fuerte me impresionas y si algún día quieres vengarte te estaré esperando, aunque ojala que no sea así, porque me apenaría que una niña tan linda como tu tenga ese tipo de sentimientos. – Kaoru se volvió a colocar recta con en se aire de mujer noble – Bien señor inspector lléveme a nuevo castillo de 3x3 metros – dijo hablando a Hide – ¡Adiós queridos!

\- Ya entiendo por qué Hide no la puede odiar, la mujer se disculpa bien- comento es vos baja Kaneki.

\- ¿Por qué Hide debería odiarla? – Touka lo había escuchado

\- No, no por nada – Kaneki se colocó nervioso, ya que ese era un secreto solo de él y de Hide, el cual no se lo contaría ni a Touka – Y como prometí... - Kaneki dirigió su mirada al contenedor que tenia el cuero de Arata Kirishima.

Touka había estado tan pendiente de Ichika que no se había percatado de él antes.

\- Papá – murmuro Touka llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas.

\- ¿El abuelo? – dijo Ichika aun un poco ronca pero inmediatamente Touka le tapo los ojos puesto que Arata estaba desnudo en el contenedor – quiero ver al abuelo

\- Ya lo veras.

Kaneki dirigió su mirada a Ayato que también estaba mirando el contenedor con lagrimas

\- ¿Estas llorando? – lo molesto Touka

\- ¡Que no estoy llorando! – se dio vuelta Ayato para que no lo miraran

\- Mamá quiero ver al tío Ayato llorar...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la cárcel de la TSC Kaoru Washuu, fue encerrada en una celda mientras se esperaba su sentencia, Hide la había ido a visitar.

\- Hola Hide querido

\- Hola Kaoru ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Aburrida como no tienes idea, por lo que si me van a matar háganlo rápido por favor.

\- Logre la autorización para lo que me pediste – Hide le entrego un radio a la mujer.

\- Hay gracias, siembre he sabido que tú eras capaz de todo

\- Ayudo la insistencia de la otra parte, ya que ella tiene su influencia aquí a pesar de estar encerrada... Bueno me voy – dijo Hide.

\- Hide gracias por venir y no lo digo porque me trajeras esto – Kaoru Washuu coloco su mano en el vidrio – el solo verte aunque sea un segundo me hace tremendamente feliz, eres lo mejor y lo más bueno que he hecho, te amo hijo.

Hide coloco su mano al otro lado del cristal pero no dijo nada y se fue.

\- Alo ¿Estás Ahí Eto? – hablo Kaoru por el radio.

\- Washuu, cuando supe que estabas aquí no lo pude creer, ¿así que tu plan no funciono?- respondió Eto

\- Lamentablemente en mis planes no tenía previsto a un monstruito con carita ángel, espero que Kaneki sepa criarla bien porque ya sabemos que pasa con un mal padre o un padre ausente y esa mocosita aspira alto.

\- Alborotaste las cosas aquí Washuu, por lo menos yo tuve algo con que entretenerme en las noticias

\- ¿Noticias? A poco tienes una radio

\- Una radio y un televisor, se negociar, además de un escritorio y una máquina de escribir.

\- ¿Y has escrito algún libro? – pregunto Washuu

\- Aun no tengo inspiración ¿Tendrás algo para inspirarme? La última información, esa sobre tu familia que me diste causo un buen revuelo.- cemento Eto

\- Ay yo solo te confirme lo que tú ya habías investigado...

La campanilla en la puerta que anunciaba la entrada de un cliente en la cafetería :Re sonó, los clientes eran Ayato junto a Hinami, al verlos Touka quiso ir personalmente a atenderlos.

\- Bienvenidos – dijo Touka entregando dos tazas de café puesto que ya conocía los gustos de los dos. - ¿Qué están haciendo por aquí?

\- Venimos del cementerio ghoul, con Ayato fuimos a dejar flores a mis padres – comento Hinami – y también fuimos a dejar algunas a la tumba de Arata y Hikari.

\- Esos dos al fin están juntos, ojala que desde el más allá mamá evite que el viejo haga estupideces – dijo Ayato llevándose la taza de café a los labios.

\- Oye Ayato enterró libro de conejos en la tumba ¿Eso qué significa? – Pregunto Hinami lo cual provoco que Ayato se colocara rojo de vergüenza.

\- ¡Hinami eso era secreto! – reclamo Ayato

\- ¿De verdad? Perdón, pero no me lo dijiste

\- Claro eres buena para guardas los secretos de estos dos, pero mis secretos se los expones al mundo

\- Valla Ayato no sabía que aun conservabas el libro que papa nos leía cuando éramos pequeños

\- ¿Así que eso era? – pregunto Hinami

\- A Ayato le encantaba, siempre pedía una doble lectura, pensar que este ser alguna vez fue tierno y adorable.

\- Y pensar que tus algunas ves fuiste una señorita femenina, por suerte Ichika tiene a Kaneki para que le enseñe algo de modales.

\- Si, por que también el tío es un maldito vago cesante – lo enfrento Touka

\- Oye yo trabajo en el frente unido

\- Si solo cuando te das cuenta que te estas quedando corto aceptas una misión, por lo menos Eto te tenia activo constantemente

\- Ya, ya chicos – los intento detener Hinami – Oye Touka hablando de Ichika ¿Va a venir hoy a la cafetería? También vinimos a verla, esperábamos que ella estuviera aquí

Touka suspiro

\- Kaneki la llevo al parque se iba a juntar con una persona...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

\- ¡Tía Akira mas fuerte!¡Quiero llegar muy alto! – dijo Ichika en el columpio.

Como habían quedado a hace un tiempo Kaneki y Akira se reunieron en el parque, para que la investigadora viera a la niña.

\- Ichika si te doy más impulso te podrías caer – Hablo Akira.

\- Eso no me pasa, mira – Ichika dio un salto del columpio cuando estaba arriba cayendo al suelo perfectamente – ves puedo saltar muy alto

\- ¡Ichika! – le llamo la atención Kaneki – no hagas eso aquí, los niños por lo general no son tan ágiles, un niño normal se hubiera caído.

\- ¿Hice algo malo? – pregunto la niña apenada

\- No amor, es genial que puedas hacer eso, es más estoy muy orgulloso, pero trata de no hacerlo en el parque, recuerda que tus habilidades son un secreto.

\- Bueno, no lo vuelvo a hacer

Kaneki le entrego a la niña su peluche de conejo que este había estado cuidado

\- Ve a jugar con pachy

La niña empezó a correr de un lado para otro con el conejo, luego lo tomo de las manos y comenzó a girar con él.

\- Ichika es muy hiperactiva – comento Akira.

\- Si , prefiero que corra y gaste energía, así se queda dormida más rápido en la noche

Kaneki y Akira se sentaron en un banco mirando a la niña jugar con su conejo.

\- Traje un regalo para ti – hablo Kaneki – aunque es probable que el señor Mado lo disfrute más.

Kaneki saco del bolso que llevaba una bolsa de café.

\- Es de los cafés Premium de nuestra cafetería, es muy bueno

\- Gracias – lo recibió Akira

\- Aun encuentro que es muy raro pensar en el señor Amón como el señor Mado

\- Bueno esa era la condición del matrimonio, no iba a perder mi apellido, si no lo hizo mi madre yo tampoco, es casi que una tradición

\- Nadie puede contigo Akira.

\- Oye Kaneki ¿Cómo esta Ichika luego de todo lo que paso?

\- Increíblemente está bien, pensé que tendría pesadillas o algo así, pero nada de eso, es más hasta se ha vuelto más independiente, casi ya no la tenemos que ayudar para ir a la escuela.

\- Es normal que con una situación como la que vivió madurara un poco.

\- Me alegra que esté creciendo, pero si puedo retrasar ese proceso un poco más lo hare, aun quiero a mi pequeña regalona por un tiempo más. – confeso Kaneki.

\- ¿Planeas pasar más tiempo con ella?, yo creí que volverías a la TSC y al frente unido.

\- También haré eso, me las arreglare y acomodare los tiempos.

\- Las organizaciones que protegen Tokio son capaces de mantener el control mientras exista la paz, pero en caso de crisis aún estamos faltos de personal competente, debido a que las nuevas generaciones no han tenido su experiencia como nosotros, por eso si queremos seguir manteniendo este equilibrio en la relación humano – ghoul el rey ghoul se tendrá que hacer presente y salir de una ves de su descanso ¡para que no crean que está muerto! – la última frase sonó más como un regaño por parte de Akira.

\- Si, lo sé, lo mismo me dijo Marude, por eso vuelvo al trabajo, protegeré la paz de Tokio y todo eso, me volveré a poner la máscara y hacer el show del "rey de un ojo" ese con la capa negra que le gusta tanto a la ciudad

\- Jaja me pregunto qué tan imponente serias si te vieran así cargando un bolso de niña y juguetes. – comento burlona Akira.

\- Ya quisiera verte yo Akira cuando seas madre, despeinada con una Kangurera.

\- Eso no pasara por ahora. - Dijo Akira acariciando y despeinando a Kaneki.

\- Quiero proteger a mis seres queridos y su felicidad eso solo lo pudo hacer manteniendo la paz en Tokio, por lo que cualquier ser sea ghoul o humano que se atreva a alterar la paz de esta ciudad yo lo destruiré – se dijo así mismo Kaneki.

Ichika dejo de dar vueltas con su peluche, se recostó en el pasto a descansar viendo el cielo.

\- Sabes pachy cuando estuve en la casa de esa señora me di cuenta de algo , que los villanos de los cuentos existen, el tío Ayato me dijo una vez que el mundo ghoul es violento y ahora me di cuenta que tenía razón, pero mientras tenga a mami y papi ellos me van a cuidar, mientras los tenga poder seguir viviendo aun una vida tranquila y feliz, por eso cualquier persona que amenace a mis papas estará amenazando mi felicidad y si alguien interfiere en mi felicidad yo lo destruiré.- Ichika tomo a su peluche colocándolo en frente de ella, a la vez que llevaba un dedo a sus labios - pero esto es un secreto pachy.

\- ¡Ichika la Tía Akira se va!

La niña se fue a despedir de Akira con un abrazo.

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres hacer Ichika? – pregunto Kaneki

\- Toma a pachy - le entregó el peluche a su papá – voy a las barras ¡Me pondré de cabeza!

Fin

Muchas gracias.


End file.
